


SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM

by clumsykitty



Category: John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fights, Ironwick, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut, StarkWick, Violence, WickStark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: "Si deseas la paz, prepárate para la guerra."Ni Tony Stark ni John Wick sabían hasta donde les llevaría esta frase cuando coincidieron en el lugar menos esperado mientras a su alrededor todo se cae a pedazos.





	1. Una noche de lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que he escrito con infinito cariño para dos grandes amigas, y la publico a vísperas el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco. Que sigamos teniendo estas charlas donde salen este tipo de historias.

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Una noche de lluvia**.

Tony le había prometido a Pepper que sería alguien diferente para que aceptara el anillo de compromiso que ella tajantemente rechazó porque aun estaba muy inmerso en esos asuntos peligrosos de ser un héroe y ahora una especie de figura paterna para Peter Parker, el héroe local de Queens. La CEO de Industrias Stark le tendió una pequeña libreta con la severa instrucción de que escribiera en ella todos los detalles que podía observar cuando estuviera paseando por Nueva York. Quería verlo pensar en algo que no fuesen las armaduras, los peligros del mundo o si acaso estaba siendo un buen padre para un mocoso que acaba de conocer apenas, esa había sido la condición para hablar seriamente de un matrimonio, así que Tony no se negó ni refunfuñó cuando Potts además aclaró que no podía usar a Friday para ayudarle con esas cosas. Tenía que ser sus propias observaciones y escritas con su puño y letra para ser válidas.

No le costó mucho porque era una persona de notar detalles… claro que tenía tiempo que no prestaba atención a las cosas ordinarias de una acera tan concurrida como la que podía tener una ciudad que nunca duerme, prácticamente ya se veía a sí mismo reservando una mesa para una cena de compromiso que terminaría con ellos recuperando su relación en algo más que un pescado al vapor con una ensalada insípida acompañada de un buen vino de un siglo atrás. Tony se sintió muy orgulloso sus primeras hojas, notando que no le había costado trabajo anotar lo que veía cuando salía con Happy o solo a dar una vuelta por la Gran Manzana. Siempre había patrones, como el grupo de ejecutivas que siempre tomaba un café de un carrito que se colocaba en una esquina de su edificio corporativo que un hombre entrado en años empujaba, recibiendo siempre esos besos color carmesí además de dólares.

Nueva York rebosaba de vida, una que tenía ciertas conductas y ciclos que pronto iban a aburrirle cuando terminara de observarlos a todos. El millonario encontró muy pocas cosas que llamaran su atención por ser incidentes aislados faltos de un patrón o rutina. Como por ejemplo cuando se topó con aquel hombre afroamericano vestido de indigente con mirada severa que echaba migajas de pan a unas palomas en una esquina de Central Park. O una mujer cuyos trajes darían envidia a Pepper, dirigiéndose a un barrio que no era Manhattan en semejante atuendo. También encontró un día a un lindo perro de piel gris, un pitbull de expresión bondadosa que cruzó frente a su auto como quien sabe a donde dirigirse y el por qué. Esos tres personajes no los volvió a ver, tampoco era que todo fuese a circular frente a sus ojos, también existía el caos, la entropía.

Fue una noche que parecía llover, que se encontró atorado en el tráfico y le había prometido solemnemente a Potts que pasaría por ella para ver una obra de teatro, que Tony se maldijo por creer en el correcto funcionamiento de los semáforos de la ciudad. No dispuesto a dejar plantada a su CEO, se desvió en una calle antes de quedarse atascado entre cientos de autos, rodeando cuadras por unos caminos que se alejaron cada vez más del bullicioso centro de Manhattan, quedando en avenidas menos transitadas y algo solitarias. No era un barrio peligroso, eso lo sabía Tony, pero le extrañó el aire que sintió entre sus edificios sin tanta actividad… nula. Para su mala suerte, Friday no podía darle una guía para rodear aquello hasta Industrias Stark, el mal clima perjudicaba sus satélites. Algo que hizo nota de cambiar porque no podía sufrir semejante contratiempo.

—Friday, recuérdame hablar con mi equipo mañana por la mañana para ver lo de los satélites.

—“ _Como ordene, Jefe.”_

—Ahora, hay que…

Tony casi brincó en su asiento cuando unos nudillos tocaron con fuerza el vidrio de su portezuela. Un hombre alto, delgado pero atlético, vestido en un traje negro algo maltrecho y acompañado de un gracioso pitbull de piel grisácea -que el castaño se juró era el que había visto pasear una vez- le miró; su rostro protegido por un cabello negro, que le llegaba a la mandíbula. No traía nada en las manos, lucía como alguien que hubiera sufrido un robo. Stark bajó la ventanilla para escuchar lo que deseaba decirle, encontrándose con esos ojos calculadores y extrañamente bondadosos al mismo tiempo.

—Necesito tu auto.

El millonario bufó, aquel tipo no lo conocía, por lo visto. Se quitó sus lentes como para tratar de ayudarlo, arqueando una ceja.

—Soy Tony Stark, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Un gusto conocerlo, Señor Stark, yo soy John Wick. Y lo digo en serio, necesito su auto… AHORA.


	2. Pizza

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_She was away from home and lost in the night_

_Her place was far, too far away, to find_

_He was alone and happy to see someone new_

_He said "It's nice to spend the night with you."_

_Nobody told me_

_It would be lonely_

_Maybe we're going were we're supposed to be_

Where jellyfish come from, Bee and the PuppyCat.

**Pizza.**

“Fue el perro, la culpa la tuvo el perro”, se dijo Tony mirando al susodicho tumbado sobre la alfombra de un elegante hotel a donde lo había llevado el Señor Wick luego de hurtarle/pedirle prestado su auto deportivo que usó para huir quien sabe a dónde luego de pedirle una habitación en el hotel Continental. El feliz perro no tuvo empacho en entrar como quien se sabe en casa por el recibidor del hotel mientras John Wick hablaba con el recepcionista, un hombre de acento británico, serio y calvo de rasgos afroamericanos llamado Charon. Tony había cedido su auto porque la carita del perro -que tenía por nombre Burton - fue un golpe bajo en su estado de ánimo. De manera no muy agradable le recordó a Peter Parker, lo que hizo que cediera las llaves no sin antes decirle al educado ladrón que iba a lamentarlo porque nadie le robaba a Tony Stark y vivía para contarlo, cosa que le causó gracia al tipo.

Ahora esperaba en ese hotel a que Wick volviera con su auto en una pieza, porque si algo sabía el millonario era que prestar a desconocidos un auto deportivo equivalía a no volver a ver su precioso hijo. El perro le lamió el rostro y las manos cuando estuvieron en la habitación, agradecido o aliviado, no supo decirlo. Tony revisó aquellas habitaciones que fueron de su agrado, aunque tenían cierto toque clásico que le recordó mucho a las películas antiguas, el tipo de hotel que Al Capone hubiera rentado. Con una botella de champaña y unos chocolates belgas, no le quedó más remedio que mirar por la ventana como llovía mientras él estaba ahí esperando por su deportivo y por el mensaje de reclamo de Pepper luego de decirle que un perfecto y elegante extraño le había robado, acabando con su intención de tener una cita con ella. Verdad sea dicha, Tony no esperaba recibir ninguna de las dos cosas, ni su auto ni tampoco leer en su celular el mensaje de Potts.

—Estoy loco —se dijo a sí mismo, destapando la botella para llenar una copa que alzó hacia la ventana— Por el Señor Wick que arruinó lo que seguramente por mí mismo hubiera arruinado.

Burton hizo un sonido raro como de queja, ladeando su rostro al verle beber la copa de champaña. No le mucho caso pues en esos momentos Friday le comunicó el mensaje de Pepper.

—“ _Jefe, la señorita Potts dice que es usted un mentiroso pues no existe un hotel llamado Continental en Nueva York_.”

—¿Qué? Friday, no estoy alucinando por mucho que quisiera. Ese perro es real, esta habitación es real. ¿Cómo que no existe este hotel?

—“ _Es lo que dice_.”

—Dame un simple dato de Google.

—“ _Enseguida_ …” —la IA se quedó callada un par de segundos y luego habló en un todo desconcertado— “ _Jefe… es cierto, no hay datos sobre el hotel Continental_.”

—No me jodas, Friday. Eres la mejor inteligencia artificial del mundo. ¡Búscalo!

—“ _Haciendo búsqueda en niveles inferiores de la red_.”

El millonario frunció su ceño, sirviéndose otra copa de champaña no fuera que estuviera realmente alucinando, preferiría disfrutar de la ilusión lo mejor que se pudiera.

—¿Linda?

—“ _Buscando en Fosas Marianas_.”

—¿Qué? —Tony tosió algo de su bebida— ¿Tanto así?

—“ _El Hotel Continental es un lugar consagrado por una sociedad llamada la Orden Suprema, los datos sobre quienes integran dicha sociedad no están disponibles_.”

—¿Qué carajos…?

—“ _Señor, le recomiendo salir de ese lugar inmediatamente_.”

—En cuanto tenga mi auto de vuelta. Y entregue al perro.

La cama estaba demasiado bien arreglada para ignorarla y la lluvia arreció lo suficiente para darle una sensación de cansancio, por lo que tomó la opción de tomar una siesta con Burton echándose a su lado. Ambos respingaron un par de horas después cuando John Wick apareció por la puerta empapado y con unos horribles manchones de sangre en un hombro y costado. Tony recordó lo que le había dicho Friday, pensando de inmediato que estaba en un lugar donde asesinos a sueldo dignos rivales del Soldado de Invierno se reunían y aquel hombre que seguía vistiendo su traje negro era uno de ellos. Se levantó igual que el pitbull para encararle.

—¿Mi auto?

—A salvo, en el callejón —carraspeó el asesino tendiéndole las llaves— Tal vez tiene unos raspones, puedes mandarme la factura. Gracias por tu cooperación.

—¿Eres un asesino, cierto? ¿Ahora me darás un disparo en la frente?

Una automática salió de la nada apuntándole entre ceja y ceja, definitivamente el Señor Wick había llegado con poca paciencia.

—Lo puedo conceder.

—Soy Tony Stark, si me asesinas te buscarán.

—¿Quiénes?

—Pues… mucha gente, gente que no quieres molestar.

John bufó, bajando el arma y quitándose el saco, las heridas eran peor de lo que se veían.

—Mientes, no tienes a nadie.

—Claro que sí.

—Ya hubieras dicho sus nombres.

—Es que no los voy a decir a un desconocido que me ha apuntado a la cabeza.

—Porque tú lo dijiste, ¿te puedes largar ya?

—¿Estarás bien?

—¿Qué? —el asesino se giró, mirándole como si aquella pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar— ¿Te importa?

—Escucha… está bien no estoy siendo cortés, pero es que acabas de echar a perder una cita que tenía con una mujer muy especial para mí.

—Lo siento… puedes alcanzarla.

—No, eso no sirve con ella —Tony suspiró, jugando con sus llaves— ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Te invito a mi casa, arreglamos esas heridas como es debido y luego me platicas qué es la Orden Suprema y qué significa que este hotel esté consagrado.

John le miró extrañado. —No.

—¡Oh, vamos! No muerdo, Burton sí.

—No ofendas al perro.

—Ya, ya, anda. Estás a punto de sufrir un colapso y si eres un asesino invisible no puedes ir a un hospital donde te atiendan.

—Tengo quien lo haga, ¿no paras de hablar?

—Acepta mi invitación.

—Me pregunto quién está más demente, si tú por hacer semejantes propuestas o yo por querer considerarlas.

El millonario sonrió de oreja a oreja, silbándole al pitbull para que le siguiera. —Vamos, estoy secuestrando a tu perro.

Acaba de ocurrir una de las charlas más ilógicas en la vida de Tony Stark, misma que había comenzado porque le inyectó esa adrenalina que ya no había sentido desde la Guerra Civil cuando todos se habían dividido y ahora cada quien andaba en alguna parte del mundo haciéndose el interesante. Como por ejemplo él, llevando a un asesino misterioso a su penthouse en uno de sus nuevos edificios de Manhattan, directo a su taller donde sacó una pistola cortesía del ingenio de Helen Cho y sus propias investigaciones porque también era un reacio de visitar un hospital. El Señor Wick le miró desconfiado, más de lo usual cuando lo vio con la pistola hasta que le explicó lo que hacía. Un par de heridas de bala y cuchillo que no dejaron más que una finísima cicatriz que apenas si se veía.

—¿Lo ves? Ciencia —sonrió Tony al terminar, sentándose en un banquillo junto a la camilla en la que había prácticamente empujado al asesino— Ahora, puedes contarme más de ti como pago.

—Prefiero la deuda.

—Oh, no seas así, ¿quién me creería sobre un lugar que no aparece en Google?

—Más personas de las que piensa, Señor Stark.

—Tony. Llámame Tony, Tony Stark.

—Ese fue un mal intento de James Bond.

Stark rió, alzando ambas cejas. —Eres como la segunda persona en entender mis referencias.

—¿Me debo sentir especial por ello?

—¿Sabes? Deberías bajar tus muros un poco, no pienso invadir tu vida.

—También lo deberías hacer tú —replicó John, levantándose y mirando su piel prácticamente regenerada como sus músculos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Usas tu sarcasmo y falsa alegría para ocultar tu verdadero rostro.

—Así que además de asesino eres psicólogo.

—No —Wick le miró fijamente— Solo reconozco lo que veo en mi mundo con regularidad.

Tony rodó sus ojos, negando y desviando su mirada de la inquisitiva del asesino. Encontró con qué desviar la conversación al notar la camisa manchada y arruinada por los ataques, que levantó con la punta de un destornillador para mostrársela a su invitado.

—Ya no sirve, creo que tengo unas que pueden servirte.

—Demasiada confianza y ayuda… Tony.

—Demasiada desconfianza y recelo… John.

—Hm.

—Ah, los gruñidos. Creo que nuestra amistad acaba de florecer —bromeó el millonario, tronando su cuello— La lluvia sigue arreciando, creo que lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí. Está tu perro, puedes descansar sin pensar que otro asesino te caiga encima porque tengo un excelente sistema de seguridad, aunque no lo creas y además… es la casa de Tony Stark.

Wick se encogió de hombros, tomando su saco y arma. —Valdrá la pena.

—Uf, dos pasos adelante, uno atrás. Ven conmigo.

Tony le llevó a una de las habitaciones del piso, abriendo un clóset con trajes sastres en color negro, camisas blancas, entre otros accesorios que llamaron la atención del asesino por lo caro, lo fino y el buen gusto que tenían.

—¿Tenías contratado otro asesino?

—Ja, que buena broma. No, eran… —Stark apretó los labios— Eran de alguien que se marchó.

—¿Una pareja?

—¿Qué? No, no, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije sobre mi cita?

—Eres un millonario solitario. Debes tener cientos de citas.

—Okay, oficialmente el Señor Wick me ha dicho un zorro.

—Gracias por la ropa.

—Espero que te quede, St… él era ligeramente más ancho, más músculo.

—Demasiada masa muscular resulta contraproducente para movimientos veloces.

—A menos que tengas un super suero.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, bueno… iré a pedir algo de cenar. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Johnsy?

—John.

—¿Pizza?

—¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo decidiste?

—¡Argh! Me debes la explicación, quiero escucharla cuando llegue la pizza, me lo debes.

—Nunca acepté un trato.

—Se supone que los asesinos deben ser carismáticos y seductores.

—Se supone que los millonarios deben ser pedantes y solitarios.

—¡Pediré las pizzas! Burton, ven conmigo muchacho. Este hombre no es una buena influencia para un ser tan puro y bueno como lo eres tú.

John Wick era un hueso duro de roer y probablemente esa era la razón por la que Tony estaba teniendo esa actitud de benevolencia. Tenía un serio problema con los hombres que eran un peligro para el mundo, él era o había sido uno de ellos, no supo decir. Al menos la ropa de Steve Rogers que no había querido desechar tendría un uso al fin y no estaría ahí empolvándose en espera de un milagro imposible de ver llegar a corto plazo. O a largo. Burton era un compañero genial, caminando fiel a su lado sin dar problemas más que para beber agua, comer unas donas que le dio en compensación por no tener croquetas y el uso del baño para sus necesidades. El millonario se preguntó por qué nunca había tenido una mascota, luego pensó en Dum-E y Friday, eran suficientes para mantenerlo ocupado.

—¡La pizza ya llegó! —canturreó para que aquel asesino le escuchara.

Ya estaba en la segunda rebanada para cuando el hombre en cuestión se decidió a aparecer, reprochándole con la mirada que alimentara a su pitbull con una rebanada de pizza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Ahora si me hablarás de ti?

—¿Cuál es el interés por ello?

—Te alimento, te curo esas horribles heridas y te proveo ropa nueva.

—Pude arreglármelas solo.

—Ajá, entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste mi ayuda?

—Secuestraste a mi perro.

Tony parpadeó mirando a Burton y luego a John. —Espera, ¿secuestro a tu perro y aceptas mi ayuda para rescatar a tu perro?

—No todo funciona como piensas.

—¿Qué clase de asesino eres?

—Soy John Wick.

—Demonios, eres una jodida…

—Hey, no maldigas frente a mi perro.

—Te importa más el perro que yo.

—¿Te importa? —el asesino le miró conteniendo una sonrisa al ver la cara de ofendido de Stark.

—¡Argh!

—Burton es lo más importante para mí. ¿Tienes algo que sea tan importante que puedas luchar contra el mundo por él, Tony?

—Claro, muchas cosas.

—De nuevo las mentiras.

—¡Apenas iba a decirlas!

—Es lo que haces, rodeas el tema y tratas de desviar la atención haciendo bromas. Nunca dices las cosas directamente, no al menos las que son importantes.

—¿Ves? Tengo cosas importantes.

—No, no las tienes.

—Que sí.

—No.

—Tú no me conoces.

—Tampoco tú.

—¡Suficiente! —Tony se puso de pie, terminando su gran bocado de pizza muy aprisa, señalando a Wick con un dedo acusador— Tú vas a dejar de analizarme.

—Entonces deja de preguntar por mis secretos.

—Puf, cálmate Lohengrin.

—Eso te convertiría en Elsa de Brabante.

La respuesta desconcertó a Tony, nadie -no al menos alguien común- podría haber reconocido su referencia de manera tan puntual y además devolverle el golpe con ella. Tosió ligeramente, sintiendo que sus mejillas iban sintiéndose más calientes bajo la mirada fija del asesino, quien al fin sonrió, mordiendo con fuerza su pizza. John Wick era realmente peligroso y lo tenía ahí en su sala cenando con un pitbull que quizá estaba entrenado para matar igual que su dueño. Se había vuelto loco de remate. Mientras tanto, el asesino estaba ahí sentando tranquilamente comiendo indiferente a sus tormentas mentales. Cierta rabia se apoderó de Tony. No era justo, ¡él era Tony Stark! Perder ante semejante charla era una ofensa que llegaba a sus ancestros homínidos.

—Para ser el asesino perfecto que pretendes mostrar, eres muy confianzudo —atacó, sentándose en un sillón al costado de Wick, buscando su bebida que tomar despreocupadamente— En eso no te pareces al Caballero Cisne.

—Una réplica después de minutos de la primera intervención ha perdido valor.

—No estamos en una clase de retórica.

John bufó. —Es buena pizza, pero conozco una mejor.

—¿Disculpa? —Tony casi infló sus mejillas ante semejante ofensa, era su local favorito y perfecto de pizzas como los shawarmas— ¿Tú qué sabes?

—Cosas que tú no.

—Seguro, típico pretexto. Confianzudo.

—Mal perdedor.

—¡Que no lo soy! ¡Argh!

Burton gimió, sacudiendo sus orejas como si estuviera en desacuerdo con aquella pelea pasivo agresiva que se traían esos dos. El millonario le miró con una ceja arqueada, dando un mordisco salvaje a su rebanada de pizza en tanto su mente de genio pensaba en una manera de atacar y fulminar al pelmazo llamado John Wick. Seguro que ni era su nombre real, siendo un asesino debía estar usando un alias para proteger su identidad.

—Johnsy, ¿tu nom…?

—“ _Tiene una llamada de emergencia de Peter Parker, Jefe_.”

—¡Qué carajos! —Stark casi se ahoga con su bocado— ¡Baja esa maldita arma!

El asesino había reaccionado al escuchar la voz y no encontrar un cuerpo físico a quien atribuirla, sacando de quien sabe dónde su automática que levantó girándose alrededor. Su perro aprovechó para robarle su trozo de pizza mientras Tony se levantaba para darle un manotazo en el brazo para que bajara el arma, al paso que le señalaba el hurto.

—Es mi inteligencia artificial. No te hará daño. Tranquilo, ¿quieres?

—Creí que tu inteligencia era natural.

—Qué malísima broma. ¿Estarás quieto?

—¿Tu computadora controla todo?

—Inteligencia artificial, inteligencia, no computadora. Y sí. Friday, altavoz.

—“ _A la orden_ …” —hubo un ligero pitido y luego la voz temblorosa e insegura de Peter Parkes se dejó escuchar en la sala—“¡ _Señor Stark! Sé que es muy tarde, pero usted me ha dicho que trabaja de madrugada y estaba pensando en que bueno… ¿usted cree que pueda venir a mi escuela a dar una charla? Es que… lo que pasa es que necesito unos puntos, no porque esté a punto de reprobar ni nada. Solamente quiero conservar mi beca y que tía May no vaya a regañarme como MJ… bueno, la cuestión es que nos pidieron que lleváramos a… a… ejem… aunpadreparaexplicarloquehaceensudíadetrabajo, yo entiendo que esto no es…_ ”

—Iré, envíame la hora y fecha.

—“ _¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Señor Stark, yo…!”_

—Buenas noches, Parker.

—“ _Okay, sí, ya debería estar dormido, bueno… ¡que descanse, Señor!”_

Wick arqueó una ceja, chupándose sus dedos. —¿Eso qué fue?

—Oh, nada, un nuevo integrante de los Vengadores. Sí sabes qué es eso, ¿verdad?

—Desafortunadamente para ti, sí.

—¿Por qué desafortunadamente?

—Porque ustedes no saben nada de mí.

—Si me dijeras….

—Debo marcharme. Tú debes planear tu visita paterna.

—No es… —Tony torció la boca— No como lo estás poniendo.

—Se escucha como un mocoso al que apenas le saldrá bigote. Más que un Vengador, me suena a que es como un hijo postizo de Tony Stark.

—Esto de que me analices ya me está fastidiando.

—Por eso me voy.

—¡Hey, espera, no! —el millonario levantó ambos brazos, corriendo a estorbarle el camino de salida hacia el elevador— Realmente eres muy difícil. Escucha, uff… ¿al menos puedes decirme si podemos charlar sin estarnos atacando mutuamente?

—¿Por qué?

—Y que dejes de preguntar.

—Es cansada la evasión, ¿no es así?

Stark entrecerró sus ojos, gruñendo bajo. —¿Por favor?

—Mmm —John se puso su saco, la verdad era que la ropa de Steve le quedaba apenas un poco grande, nada que lamentar. Tenía el porte de los hombres que sabían llevar esa clase de ropa— Puedes buscarme en el Continental si quieres que responda algunas preguntas, no te puedo prometer nada ni tampoco estar disponible.

—Al menos es un avance. Por el auto, la pizza y por Burton, ¿al menos me puedes decir qué te hizo aceptar toda esta ayuda de mi parte?

John cerró de golpe sus labios, mirando a Tony quien dejó ver una expresión de sincera duda, no más sarcasmos o altanerías. Quiso decirle la verdad, que había sido porque a veces le miraba como solía hacerlo su esposa. Quiso decirlo, más su garganta se cerró como si fuese alguna de las bodegas de Winston en su hotel. El asesino desvió su mirada hacia Burton quien estaba frente a las puertas del elevador ya esperándole para partir. La lluvia había cesado y las luces nocturnas de Nueva York brillaron una vez más para despedir lo que restaba de la noche. Todavía dolía. Wick tomó aire antes de volverse hacia el millonario, torciendo sus labios en un intento de sonrisa amistosa, apenas si dando un golpecito a un hombro del más bajo.

—Lo dijiste, eres Tony Stark. Tenía curiosidad. Adiós.

—Hey, eso…

Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron con John Wick desapareciendo junto con su perro casi de la misma manera en cómo había chocado con su auto. Tony suspiró, negando para sí mismo. Bien pudo haberle dicho a Friday que lo detuviera hasta que le respondiera, sin embargo, estaba seguro que aquel elegante como misterioso asesino tendría un plan para evadirle de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. El millonario dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, chasqueando su lengua mientras veía los rastros que había dejado su invitado humano y el invitado canino. Sonrió sin darse cuenta porque era la primera vez desde la Guerra Civil que había gozado de la compañía de alguien que no fuese Pepper o Rhodey.

—¡Joder! ¡Pepper!

Definitivamente había algo en ese hombre que lo hacía olvidarse de lo demás. Y tenía que averiguar qué.


	3. Berenjena

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_You got me in your open hand_  
_I never wanna come back_  
 _How do we let you never found?_  
 _You know it's gonna come out._  
  
_Think of me, I'll never break your heart._  
 _Think of me, you're always in the dark._  
 _I am your light, your love, your light._  
 _Think of me, you're never in the dark._

Think of me, Kaleida.

**Berenjena.**

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Señor Stark! ¡Le juro que…!

—No me jures nada, niño. Fue divertido, nadie entendió ni una palabra de lo que dije.

—Yo sí —Peter Parker sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tú fuiste de los que menos entendió.

—¡Hey!

Tony despeinó los cabellos del adolescente, sacando su celular para leer el informe número mil de Friday sobre sus pesquisas del asesino. Al igual que sus antecesores, el resultado era el mismo: no existía dato alguno en ninguna parte del mundo sobre un hombre llamado John Wick. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal aquello. No podía permitirse que un tipejo como él anduviera caminando por las calles de Nueva York sabiendo todo de él y no ser así de su parte. Peter se asomó a su pantalla, alcanzando a leer el nombre antes de que borrara aquello.

—¿John Wick? ¿Es un nuevo Vengador, Señor?

—No, y no debes mirar teléfonos ajenos.

—No es ajeno, es de usted. ¿Para qué quiere al Señor Wikipedia?

Tony iba a corregirle, más la broma le pareció genial y se echó a reír, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Peter camino a su auto para darle un aventón a su casa. Estaba muy entretenido para siquiera enojarse por una falla más al no encontrar información sobre la Orden Suprema ni esos asesinos que se hospedaban en el Continental. Solamente tenía que sonsacarle las respuestas a John Wick, cosa que haría más tarde, era ya un juramento de honor. Peter le fue contando en el camino todos sus dilemas amorosos de estudiante, haciendo una breve parada por unos churros que fueron comiendo hasta la puerta del edificio donde vivía. Ahí le despidió, dispuesto a volver a Industrias Stark, pero se lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué tal si iba al Continental? Después de todo, ya sabía el camino.

—Friday, cancela mis citas, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Con una sonrisa leonina, el millonario condujo por las calles de Nueva York hasta esa esquina tan peculiar donde se hospedaban los asesinos más peligros de la ciudad. Era toda una locura que estuviera pisando terrenos tan poco seguros únicamente para fastidiarle el día John Wick, pero aquel tonto se lo merecía por evadir sus preguntas. Con toda la soltura propia de quien ya sabe el camino, Stark fue hacia la recepción en el fondo con las miradas de los huéspedes en el lobby siguiendo sus pasos al no reconocerle dentro del gremio. Solamente el recepcionista fue quien le miró con una ceja arqueada deteniendo su apurado movimiento de dedos sobre las teclas de su computadora. Tony ofreció una sonrisa segura, de hombre de mundo mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la barra de recepción, haciendo uso de su carisma de playboy que tanto le había respaldado años anteriores.

—He venido a visitar al Señor Wick. Me dijo que tenía pase libre no importaba hora o día.

—Veré si el Señor Wick está disponible —respondió Charon, tomando el teléfono para marcar sin apartar la vista de él— Señor… sí, tiene una visita… es el Señor Stark…

—Veo que me recuerda, eso es muy amable de su parte.

—… sí, señor… enseguida le comunico su mensaje —el conserje colgó, tomando un poco de aire para su pose habitual de inglés imperturbable— El Señor Wick le recibirá. Por el ascensor, quinto nivel, habitación 502.

—Muy amable, caballero.

—Cuide sus pasos, Señor Stark.

No necesitaba de esas palabras, pero fueron bien recibidas por el castaño mientras se abría paso entre todos esos asesinos, siempre elegantes y desenfadados que caminaban por aquí y por allá a lo largo y ancho del Continental, dándole una mirada de soslayo al no reconocerle. Subió por el elevador completamente solo hasta el piso correspondiente, buscando esa habitación. Antes de poder siquiera tocar, la puerta se abrió. Un ladrido de bienvenida acompañó al gruñido que Wick le dio a modo de saludo, vestía ese endemoniado traje negro con camisa gris oscura como si trabajara en una funeraria. De cierta forma aquello era cierto.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Extrañaba a Burton —el pitbull ladró, sacudiendo su cola— ¿Lo ves? ¿Me dejarás pasar o serás un descortés teniéndome aquí en el pasillo como si fuera una dama de compañía?

Casi de mala gana, el asesino le cedió el paso, dejándole ir al sofá donde estaba tumbado el perro cuya cabeza acarició, jugando con sus orejas. John le miró arriba abajo antes de cerrar la puerta quizá con un poco más de fuerza de lo debido, volviendo a la mesa donde estaba armando una de sus automáticas.

—La invitación no era tan en serio.

—Pues mala elección de palabras, he venido a saludar y saber si todo está bien.

—Has venido a fastidiar.

—Siempre tan encantador como serio. ¿Sonríes alguna vez?

—La Orden Suprema es una sociedad mucho más antigua que HYDRA, no hay punto de comparación.

—¿Qué más? —Tony sonrió, caminando a él para sentarse a un lado— Sigue mientras me cuentas todo, tengo mucho tiempo.

—Eso es todo.

—Oh, no. No vas a hacerme eso de nuevo. Soy capaz de llamar al gerente de este hotel para reclamarle los malos tratos que me das.

—Dudo mucho que Winston te ayude.

—Lo hará cuando escuche mi nombre.

Wick detuvo sus manos unos segundos, dedicándole una mirada y luego continuó, negando para sí.

—Sé que un tiempo fueron “socios” pero la Orden Suprema no es igual ni tiene los mismos valores que HYDRA. Puede decirse que solo son indiferentes uno del otro hasta que alguien ofenda al contrario.

—Interesante. Pero HYDRA ya desapareció.

—Seguro —bufó el asesino, terminando de ensamblar su arma y accionando el gatillo.

—Cayó, todos sus expedientes fueron publicados.

—Unos papeles no van a detener una organización.

—¿No sucede así en la Orden Suprema?

—No.

—¿Cómo sucede?

—Si crees que caeré, te equivocas —John guardó sus armas en sus fundas, dedicándole su atención por completo— Te he dicho que este es un mundo que no debes mezclar con tu vida.

—Si lo dices por el peligro ese consejo llega años muy tarde. Vivo del peligro, a veces soy el peligro mismo.

—¿Tú?

—¿Por qué me miras con esa incredulidad? ¿Es que no lees los periódicos?

—No aquellos que hablan de Tony Stark.

El millonario jadeó, abriendo sus ojos y luego dando un manotazo en el aire como ofendido.

—Buena jugada.

—Tienes una tendencia a auto sabotearte.

—¿Qué?

—Pareciera que te cuesta aceptar que no eres mala persona.

—Sé que no soy mala persona.

—¿Y esa cita de la que me hablaste esa noche?

Tony hizo una boca de pescado, desviando su mirada. John negó apenas, levantándose para servirse un poco de whisky.

—No deberías descuidar a esa mujer.

—Bueno… ¿puedo tener un trago igual?

El asesino le miró de nuevo, considerando eso de ofrecerle un trago. Demasiada familiaridad. Otra característica de Tony Stark, se dijo al estar sirviendo el whisky que le ofreció en silencio.

—Gracias, Johnsy.

—¿Qué buscas de mí?

—¿Siendo sinceros? —Stark dio un trago largo— No lo sé… wow, este whisky sí que es bueno.

—No soy una persona con la que debas mezclarte.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—¿De qué te culpas?

Tony suspiró. —Los Vengadores… están divididos por mi culpa, por la de Steve. Ya no lo sé. Solo sé que es horrible ir al cuartel y encontrarlo vacío, saber que ellos andan en algún lugar de este planeta huyendo de la justicia que yo apoyé. Pero aún me duele.

—¿Doler? —John volvió a sentarse frente a él— Creí que eran un grupo de gente loca.

—Seguro que sí. ¿John Wick no tiene una historia?

—No.

—Otra mentira, así no progresaremos.

—Me dio la impresión que habías venido a terminar lo que hubiera que terminar entre nosotros para continuar tu vida de genio millonario.

—¿Tienes tiempo?

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ah, responde! Nada te cuesta decir sí o no.

Wick le miró, tensando su cuello por unos eternos segundos hasta que relajó los hombros, terminándose de golpe su whisky.

—Sí.

—Entonces te invito a comer, yo pago. Y me cuentas más sobre el Señor Wick.

—Suena como a una cita que no has recuperado.

—Ouch, que duro, pero no te va a funcionar. Anda, Burton también está invitado, es un restaurante amigable con las mascotas, por eso te llevo.

John solo hizo una mueca de resignación algo mezclada con disgusto que a Tony le pareció encantadora porque en realidad no era de rechazo sino una clara barrera para que no pasara a un terreno que comenzaba a ser suyo. Un millonario como él sabía leer bien a la gente de la misma manera en que el asesino podía armar y desarmar una automática de ojos cerrados. Terminaron en uno de esos restaurantes de gente que amaba los cactus más que a las personas y todo era elegante pero ecológico en la ironía triste del dinero en relación directa con tu aporte para cuidar el mundo. Pidieron una ensalada mientras llegaba su platillo principal, Wick conocía muy bien cada nombre en el menú, cosa que sorprendió a Tony pues eso dejaba ver una formación similar a la de Natasha Romanoff.

—¿También te entrenaron para seducir? —preguntó Stark casualmente.

—Los muertos no necesitan sexo.

—Ou, pero quizá necesitas acercarte primero sin que lo sospechen.

—Lo hago, luego están muertos.

—Eres aburrido en eso ¿sabes?

—Te advertí que no te entrometieras.

—Y yo te recuerdo que fuiste tú el primero en hacerlo al pedirme tan descaradamente mi auto favorito que rayaste.

—Puedo pagarte.

—¿Con esas monedas de oro? Gracias, tengo más antiguas y más bonitas.

—Tu tendencia a fijarte en los detalles te meterá en problemas.

—Oh, lo siento, demasiado tarde —Tony sonrió alzando su copa— Por el Señor Wick que está charlando conmigo a cuenta gotas. Y por el guapo de Burton.

El asesino entrecerró sus ojos, tomando la servilleta que acomodó sobre su regazo, dejando sus manos apretadas sobre el fino mantel blanco y verde claro, mirando alrededor para no ver esos ojos que dolían por su similitud con los de su esposa. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual aceptara en su vida a Tony Stark, esa cierta inocencia envuelta en el cinismo que pedía a gritos ser protegida. Coincidencias del destino, malas pasadas, karma. Podría haber muchas explicaciones que ninguna satisfacería a John Wick, mismo que dio un sorbo largo a su copa, pensando en todo ello.

—¿Qué pretendes ganar? ¿Una aventura que contar a tus amigos?

—No… la verdad… no lo sé.

—Mientes.

—No, Johnsy, no lo sé. Escucha, estoy perfectamente consciente de que eres un asesino y que más que mejorar ese aspecto de tu vida posiblemente soy una molestia… tiendo a serlo y…

—No lo eres.

—¿Ah?

—No eres una molestia —el camarero llegó con sus órdenes, deteniendo la explicación de Wick, quien agradeció en ruso y tomó los cubiertos para probar esa berenjena rellena— Al menos vale su precio.

—Ya sabes, todo lo bueno es caro y lujoso. Como yo. ¿Decías que no era una molestia?

John levantó un hombro. —Los Vengadores se separaron. Debe ser difícil tener un cuartel de varios kilómetros sin gente que viva en él.

—Sí —Tony apretó sus labios en un mohín— Tampoco es tan malo. Ya no hay que limpiar tanto.

—Duele.

—Claro que no.

—Sí.

—¡Okay! Si lo hace, pero ya no importa.

—Sí importa.

—Estás decidido a alterarme para que te deje en paz, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento —el asesino se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante— Pero yo no soy un consuelo ni un sustituto para lo que te hace falta.

—Un asesino autosuficiente, dime, ¿también te regeneras solito?

Wick le miró unos segundos. —El hecho de que hayas dado con mi mundo no significa que pueda beneficiar al tuyo, poco o nada tenemos en común.

—¿La Orden Suprema está por encima de los Vengadores?

—Sí.

—Conozco a alguien que haría un berrinche por eso.

—¿Steve Rogers?

Esta vez fue el turno de Tony para quedarse boquiabierto, con su tenedor en el aire a medio camino hacia su boca. John torció sus labios en un intento de sonrisa, levantando ahora su copa.

—¿Lo ves? Somos superiores.

—No estoy buscando consuelo ni tratando de llenar ningún vacío —dijo de pronto el millonario con una voz molesta y una mirada temblorosa que ocultó tras unos lentes rojizos— Puedes seguir comiendo a gusto, no te preocupes, todo está pagado. Fue un gusto conocerte, John Wick.

Stark se levantó de golpe, dejando a medias su platillo para marcharse. El asesino miró su copa y negó, poniéndose de pie igualmente aprisa para alcanzarle casi a la salida del restaurante, sujetando el brazo del más bajo de manera casual pero determinada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué…?

—No quise ser grosero.

—Eres un… —Tony miró alrededor, había demasiadas mesas cercanas a ellos que podían escuchar lo que su indiscreción dejara al descubierto— Es parte de tu profesión, me supongo. Estoy bien.

—Me invitaste a comer, ¿por favor? —John levantó un brazo en dirección a la mesa donde Burton esperaba sentado en el suelo, ladeando su rostro.

—Okay, pero solo porque ese perrito me mira triste.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa con los comensales observándoles entre curiosos y divertidos, seguramente más de uno pensaría que eran pareja y estaban discutiendo, algo que llenó de cierta picardía a Tony como hacía un tiempo no lo sentía. Era extraño que ese señor asesino de malas caras estuviera obsesionándolo de esa manera, pero tampoco era un desalmado, acababa de demostrárselo. Comenzaba a sospechar que había algo en él que impedía que John Wick no lo lanzara al próximo auto veloz que pasara para asesinarlo y deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Al millonario le intrigó eso, buscando tal respuesta durante el resto de la comida que fue de lo más amena, su invitado podía hablar de las fotos de Instagram de la misma manera en que examinaba la ópera de Aida.

—¿Nunca hubo alguien que inquietara el oscuro mundo de John Wick? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron más en confianza.

—… —el asesino desvió su mirada, bebiendo apurado de su copa.

—Lo siento, fue demasiado indiscreto.

—¿Por qué siempre estás disculpándote?

—No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

John le señaló con su tenedor. —Siempre haces eso cuando notas que no hiciste o dijiste algo apropiado. Te disculpas como si todo fuera tu culpa.

—Am… ¿no?

—Hubo alguien —murmuró Wick— Mi esposa, Helen, por ella me retiré.

Tony miró alrededor, nunca había sido nada bueno para cosas tan delicadas como hablar del amor de tu vida que ha muerto, pues ese “hubo” era una enorme como incómoda pista. Ahora fue él quien bebió de su vino, buscando el mejor tacto que en su experiencia pudiera haber.

—¿Fue muy grave?

—Cáncer —gruñó el asesino— Detectado demasiado tarde.

—Mi más sentido pésame.

—Tiene ya tiempo, solo es…

—Que no puedes olvidarla. Entiendo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Amas en verdad a esa mujer?

—Bueno —el millonario suspiró— Supongo que…

—No la amas.

—Hey.

—El amor es tajante, no admite dudas. Lo sabes o no lo sientes, es así. Como una bala, la sientes o la escuchas.

—Hermosa analogía algo escabrosa. La amo, solo es… no lo sé. ¿Quién podría amarme con todo lo que hecho? Separé a los Vengadores, el mundo casi se destruye por un robot que yo construí, a quien pensaba era mi mejor amigo y… nunca fui nada para él. Las personas en las que había pensado que podían ser de confianza, podía yo… amar —Tony dio un manotazo en el aire— terminan huyendo de mí, las asusto.

Wick le miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego dedicando su atención a su platillo que comió con esa misma precisión con la que disparaba a su blanco.

—Helen sabía que yo me daría por vencido, que no tendría rumbo sin ella. Me dejó un cachorro que cuidar en su nombre, como ese hijo que nunca pudimos procrear. El hijo de un mafioso ruso lo mató.

—Auch.

—Entonces volví a mi mundo, para cobrar venganza. Todavía no termino.

—¿Puedo saber qué le pasó al hijo del mafioso ruso? —el millonario arqueó una ceja, luego haciendo una cara de disgusto al notar la seriedad en el hombre frente a él— Okay, eso me basta. Realmente eres como un arma mortal.

—Es posible que sea más dañino que tú.

—Oh, vamos.

—Las cosas que me has dicho… suenan demasiado elaboradas incluso para alguien que gasta millones de dólares en hacer el mundo mejor.

—¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?

—Pienso que no las hiciste solo. O no fueron tu responsabilidad.

—Sí que lo fueron.

—La gente vulgar suele culpar de sus errores a quienes tienen poder o dinero. Los infortunios son producto inherente al éxito de otros, como si las desgracias de las que no tenemos control fueran un plan macabro de un millonario que está más ocupado tratando de superar sus traumas que tratando de evitar que alguien en alguna parte del mundo lo culpe de acciones y decisiones que nunca tomó.

—Durante mucho tiempo vendí armas.

—¿Crees que nosotros usamos crayolas para matar?

Tony rió desganado. —Dime algo, ¿qué harías si descubrieras que la Orden Suprema no es tan confiable como lo creías?

—Asesinarlos.

—¿Siempre es tu respuesta para todo?

—Los muertos no discuten ni crean problemas.

—Bucky Barnes asesinó a mis padres, el mejor amigo de Steve. Y Steve lo sabía, pero no me lo dijo, no me lo dijo pese a que una vez me reclamó que yo escondía secretos, no me lo dijo pese a que pasamos años trabajando juntos. No me lo dijo pese a que era el Capitán América, quien ama la verdad por sobre todas las cosas. Y cuando fueron los Acuerdos… todo se vino abajo y no pude mantener a todos unidos.

Wick entrecerró sus ojos. —¿Por qué Barnes asesinó a tus padres?

—Se lo ordenaron. HYDRA. Le lavaron el cerebro y… pasó. Ya sé, fue algo en contra de su voluntad, era un prisionero de la organización y mi señor padre gustaba provocarlos con sus cosas.

—¿Qué es de ellos? ¿Tu amigo Steve y su amigo Bucky?

—En Wakanda, un país en África más cuidado que el Fort Knox. Su rey les dio asilo como al resto de los Vengadores que apoyaron a Steve. Y de los que no. Como sea. Todo es un desastre.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué te culpas de las decisiones que cada uno de ellos tomó.

—No debí presionar con lo de los Acuerdos, HYDRA se infiltró en SHIELD, no estaba Fury y Naciones Unidas no sabía ni lo que quería obtener por las consecuencias que dejaban nuestras misiones.

—¿Dónde estaba esa mujer que buscas en esos tiempos?

—¿Pepper?

—Sí.

—Am, nos separamos —Tony tosió un poco, volviendo a beber de su copa y llevando apurado un trozo de berenjena a su boca— Ella no quería verme más en eso de usar armaduras, de ser un Vengador. Lo entiendes ¿no es así?

—No es igual —el asesino le miró de nuevo— Helen no era parte de mi mundo, yo quería ser parte del suyo. Pepper era parte de tu mundo, sabía lo que hacías o sigues haciendo si leo bien los periódicos.

—Solo quedamos Rhodey y yo como Vengadores… hasta Visión desapareció en busca de Wanda… su novia. Dice mucho de quien ganó o perdió.

—Si las cosas fueran por el número de idiotas que le dan la razón a otro, Hitler sería emperador del mundo en estos momentos.

—Uno muy viejito si me lo preguntas —bromeó Stark, luego bajando sus hombros— ¿Atacarás hasta que me escuches decir que no fue mi culpa o tienes algo en mente?

John sonrió apenas, mirando su plato ya vacío. Se levantó, arreglando su saco y señalando a su pitbull al que ordenó seguir echado.

—Cuídalo. Saldré de viaje un par de días. Lo recogeré en el cuartel.

—¡Hey! No soy un cuidador de perros.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Tony.

Con un guiño, el asesino se dio media vuelta, dejando a un estupefacto y algo ofendido millonario en la mesa, mismo que bajó su mirada hacia Burton que puso su mejor expresión de abandono para conseguir una palmada en su cabeza. Tony rodó sus ojos, alzando su copa en honor a John Wick por haberle hecho hablar de esa manera una vez más sin que él pudiera realmente haber obtenido una historia realmente significativa de ese hombre que desapareció igual que un fantasma por la puerta del restaurante.

—Por los retos inusitados.


	4. Mensaje

****

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_You gave me back the paradise_   
_That I thought I lost for good_   
_You helped me find the reasons why_   
_It took me by surprise that you understood_

  
_You knew all along_   
_What I never wanted to say_   
_Until I learned to love myself_   
_I was never ever lovin' anybody else_

Secret, Madonna.

**Mensaje.**

Era más que obvio que la nueva amistad de Tony iba a llamar la atención de sus más cercanos amigos que no pasaban por alto sus cambios de humor cuando las cosas no marchaban bien y que eso se transformaba cuando algo había captado su atención lo suficiente para olvidar juntas o presentaciones. Sin contar con las usuales irreverencias al estar haciendo tonterías por una razón no dicha. Happy casi tiene un infarto cuando recibió los paquetes de compra de la tienda de mascotas como si fuesen a convertirse en criadores profesionales de pitbulls. Pepper le reclamó las facturas al millonario cuando se suponía que ese exótico animal solo estaría un par de días y no más, mientras que Rhodey fue directo al grano, porque notó que el pretexto de cuidar a Burton implicaba algo más que su amigo no estaba diciéndole.

—¿Estás tratando de conquistar a alguien?

—¿Q-Qué…? Claro que no, solo estoy siendo amigable. ¿No me dijiste que fuese amigable?

Rhodey no le creyó, persiguiéndole. —Tony, ¿quién es el dueño o la dueña de ese perro?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Rhodey Pooh?

—No evadas.

—Hey, ¿no puedo ser cordial con un lindo pitbull?

—Puedes serlo, pero esto va más allá de cuidarlo, te conozco. Has comenzado a tener esos episodios donde chocas con las cosas, se te quema el café y la pobre Friday ha inventado pretextos por ti.

—“ _No me quejo, Coronel_.”

—Demando una respuesta sincera en nombre de nuestra amistad.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Es chantaje!

—Habla —Rhodey se cruzó de brazos, esperando por su premio.

—Es de Peter.

—¿El mocoso?

—¿Conocemos ambos otro Peter?

—Hubieras comenzado por ahí.

—Es que no me tienes paciencia.

—Tones… —Rhodey miró al techo, resignado— Sabes que estaba preocupado por ti. Hasta Peter, por cierto, ¿por eso te dio a su perro?

—No me lo dio, me pidió que lo cuidara unos días mientras anda contaminando Nueva York con sus telarañas.

—Okay, todo tiene más sentido así. Le diré a Pepper, también estaba angustiada por ti.

—Estoy bien, papá.

—Gracioso —el coronel le dio un coscorrón suave, pero Burton le gruñó, mostrándole los dientes— ¡Whoa! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¡Burton! Hey, es que no le gusta que me… me maltraten.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, los perros son así, como los coroneles.

—Voy a estar vigilándote, Anthony Edward Stark.

—¿Por qué el nombre completo? ¿En qué te he ofendido?

—Aunque tu cabezota hueca no lo acepte, me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias, pero en verdad no hay nada de qué angustiarse. Todo está en perfecto orden.

—Precisamente por eso me preocupo.

—¿Tienes libre el viernes? Me gustaría ir a comer un shawarma.

—Sí, y te repito, tengo mis ojos en ti que se traduce a que le pediré a Friday sus informes sobre tus sospechosas actividades bajo los códigos de Pepper.

—¿No has pensado en robarle el trabajo a Ross?

—Te veré el viernes, Tones.

Tony bufó, tranquilamente apoyado en un mueble al despedir a su amigo. Su expresión cambió a una de alivio cuando se marchó, volviéndose a Burton quien esperaba paciente una orden suya.

—No le debes gruñir a Rhodey, tiene un rango superior a ti, cadete.

La presencia del perro fue agradable para el castaño, quien encontró en su cuidado una actividad bastante lúdica, sumado al inquieto Peter Parker a quien sobornó de manera inteligente por si acaso alguien intentaba interrogarlo sobre la propiedad de Burton. O el chico lo admiraba tanto como para mentir por él o en verdad era todo un ingenuo que se creía sus palabras. No lo supo. Pasados tres días, en lo que Tony estaba explicándole cálculo integral, por la puerta apareció John Wick. El pitbull corrió enseguida a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida. No se veía ni herido ni con moretones, lo que tranquilizó al millonario cuando se puso de pie para alcanzarlo en el recibidor mientras Burton trataba de llenarlo de baba en su rostro tan duro como serio.

—Bienvenido, Johnsy.

—¿Quién es él?

—¿Eh? —Stark se giró, casi chocando con el adolescente.

—¡Hola! Soy Peter Benjamín Parker, soy de Queens y soy becario del Señor Stark. Mucho gusto en conocerle señor… no dijo su nombre.

—Peter —Tony negó— Te presento al Señor John Wick. Jonhsy, él es mi Peter.

—¡Wow! El Señor Wikipedia, ¿usted es el verdadero dueño de Burton? Lo cuidamos muy bien y no me importó para nada decir que era mi perro porque en verdad pareció mi perro, es muy obediente cuando le dije dónde estaba su arenero y…

—Gracias.

—Estábamos… ¿quieres comer algo? —invitó el millonario.

—De acuerdo.

—No habla mucho ¿verdad?

—Alguien tiene que compensar tu lluvia de palabras, niño. ¿Puedes calentar las papas? Te alcanzaremos.

—Oh, ya veo. Plática de adultos, Okay. ¿Burton me puede acompañar?

El asesino no daba crédito a la cantidad de energía que emanaba ese muchachito que no parecía estarse quieto, dio la orden a su perro de que lo siguiera, quedándose a solas en la sala con Tony. Este le miró de arriba abajo, como si fuese el mismísimo Sastre que inspeccionaba su atuendo en busca de alguna falla.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—África.

—Vaya —Stark iba a caminar, pero se detuvo, mirando a John con duda que pasó a asombro— No me digas que…

—Sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás loco? Nadie se puede meter en Wakanda así nada más.

—La creencia que tienen sobre ello es su mayor debilidad.

—Dime que no mataste a nadie.

—No —Wick aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata— Solo quería verlos de cerca.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesitaba conocer a los hombres que te han puesto así.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de Tony quien no dio crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, la forma tan directa en como hablaba el asesino y los atajos que tomaba para darle vuelta a sus argumentos o mentiras pequeñas e inocuas lo habían tomado realmente por sorpresa. Era un hombre demasiado peculiar y tan bueno en su trabajo como en su vida. Pensando en su difunta esposa no pudo sino decirse a sí mismo que se debía a eso, John Wick ya no tenía nada que perder, así que siempre estaba arriesgando lo poco que poseía en pos de conseguir su objetivo. Un ligero calorcillo se sintió en sus mejillas al momento de toser, desviando su mirada de aquella penetrante del más alto, buscando algo qué decir. John entrecerró sus ojos, leyendo esas expresiones.

—Nunca habían hecho algo así por ti —no fue pregunta sino una afirmación.

—C-Claro que sí, todo el tiempo…

—Tony.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca alguien lo había hecho.

Tony se encogió de hombros, apretando una sonrisa. —Está bien, tampoco era que yo me comportaba de una manera que lo mereciera.

—Has pasado una vida así. Demasiado dolor.

—¿De nuevo con la psicología?

El asesino negó. —Tal vez… deberías acostumbrarte.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?

—Esto no ha acabado.

Wick le guiñó un ojo, caminando hacia la cocina para ayudar a Peter con las hamburguesas que se habían quedado en sus respectivas cajas. El millonario se quedó atrás unos segundos, riendo nervioso después cuando reaccionó al escuchar la risa del adolescente con uno que otro gruñido del asesino cuando se pusieron a discutir sobre cómo debían de calentarse unas papas fritas. Se rascó su nuca, caminando hacia ellos para verlos charlar tan a gusto, un toque que solamente Parker tenía con los perfectos extraños. La inocencia de su edad. Comieron los tres juntos con las dudas del chico sobre tu tarea como tema de conversación, John permaneció callado al no ser un tema que dominara, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a Tony quien tosía en esos momentos, tirando la salsa cátsup o casi ahogándose con un trozo de hamburguesa.

Tanto Peter Parker como John Wick se marcharon, dejando al millonario solo con sus pensamientos que fueron tan rápidos cual partícula viajando a la velocidad de la luz de solo imaginar lo que había hecho o los trucos que había usado el asesino para estar tan cerca del Capitán América y su amiguito desequilibrado en una de las naciones más protegidas del mundo. Mientras Friday le daba la nueva ubicación de Visión en Europa, el castaño miró a donde las cosas de Burton que no se había llevado su dueño. Las había olvidado o las había dejado muy a propósito para volver más tarde por ellas, en esos pretextos tontos que ninguno de los dos creía pero que no refutaban tampoco, cómplices de un juego que había escalado a algo más con la confesión de Wick sobre su viaje hacia Wakanda para analizar a quien podría ser o su próximo objetivo o…

—Vamos, Tony, deja de soñar —se amonestó a sí mismo.

En plena junta con su equipo de Industrias Stark y Fundación María Stark, recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido y privado. _Su habitación en el Continental ya está lista para ser ocupada, Señor Stark_. Por mucho que tratara de mantenerse ecuánime, el corazón de Tony pareció sentirse que se le salía del pecho al leerlo rápidamente para que Pepper no sospechara. ¿John lo estaba invitando descaradamente justo ahora? Se miró por uno de los ventanales del edificio con el fin de inspeccionar su aspecto que siempre era impecable cuando se trataban de juntas formales, sin embargo, por cualquier duda se arregló sus cabellos como su corbata y reloj. ¿Para qué lo llamaba John? ¿Era una cita? ¿Le iba a pedir que volviera a cuidar de Burton? Esta vez nadie iba a tragarse el cuento de que Peter se lo había solicitado como favor.

—Tony, ¿te sientes mal?

—No.

—Pues quédate quieto.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Desde su contacto con el asesino, Tony ya no había insistido en revivir ese romance fallido con Potts, ni ella parecía indispuesta por su falta de atención, incluso le pareció que estaba aliviada. Eso no menguaba su culpa, aunque sí proporcionaba más espacio de acción, sobre todo si involucraba buscar una excusa con la cual salir corriendo de ahí para ir a un hotel que no existía en los registros normales de Nueva York pese a estar a plena vista. Sí, parecía un adolescente enamorado escapando de la escuela. Cuando lo más importante de la reunión fue visto, ni tardo ni perezoso corrió al baño para engañar a Pepper y luego usó su armadura para huir de ahí a toda velocidad antes de que usara a Friday de intermediara. Aterrizó en el callejón de los basureros del hotel, acomodando su traje una vez más igual que sus cabellos que alisó hacia su nuca antes de entrar caminando cual dueño del sitio hacia la recepción.

—Bienvenido, Señor Stark —Charon le sonrió, dándole la tarjeta de su habitación— Que disfrute su estancia en el Continental.

—Seguro que lo haré, gracias.

Le temblaban las manos por los nervios y se enojó consigo mismo por ello. No había vacilado la primera vez y no lo haría ahora que el gran John Wick estaba invitándolo tan abiertamente a su habitación. Su determinación olvidó que el asesino era un maestro en las tácticas y estrategias. Apenas deslizó la tarjeta por el lector y la puerta se abrió, Tony fue jalado por las solapas de su traje hacia el interior para recibir uno de esos besos que hacen que todo se detenga y solamente importe el contacto furioso de unos labios que se abrieron paso por los suyos, robando la queja junto con el aliento que con ella iban. Su espalda chocó con la pared adjunta a la puerta que se cerró de golpe, dejando que el silencio fuese llenado por los jadeos además del siseo de sus ropas al estar tan peligrosamente juntos, tanto que el millonario juró que Wick pudo sentir los latidos apurados de su desbocado corazón.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Fue su única pausa para un segundo beso que derritió la fortaleza de sus rodillas, afortunadamente un par de brazos le sujetaron antes de caer de manera vergonzosa. Tony no quiso dejar que su reputación de conquistador fuese un mito, recordando que tenía brazos con qué rodear el cuello de John quien prácticamente le levantó del suelo sin espacio entre ellos ya. Miles de preguntas brotaron y se esfumaron de la misma manera con esa lengua diestra que se enredó con la suya. Cuando el oxígeno ya no pudo ser ignorado, fue que al fin se separaron. El millonario clavó su mirada confundida en Wick, cuya mano derecha acarició esa mejilla rojiza por el momento de una forma que hizo a Stark estremecerse. No era posible, no podía ser que algo así tuviese tanto impacto.

—Johnsy… —carraspeó, buscando entender.

—Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Hacerlo?

John le tomó por una mano, tirando de él hacia la cama. Por supuesto que quiso negarse como dictaba el buen comportamiento. Solo que, en esos precisos instantes, con todo lo que había pasado y lo que ese asesino había provocado en él, tiró por la borda de la locura toda rectitud y pudor, dejándose llevar sin dejar de mirarse en esos ojos fieros, tristes, ansiosos. Fue como volver a vivir, sentirse vivo sin angustias, ni remordimientos. Solo vivo como cuando era un joven desenfadado al que la vida le sonreía con los más grandes éxitos y un futuro prometedor antes de 1991. Así se sintió Tony mientras las manos de un hombre que no había conocido hacía mucho recorrían cada centímetro de su piel igual que Gengis Khan dominara gran parte de Asia. Todo un conquistador que no dudó en tomar lo que el millonario tuvo para dar. Sin penas ni vergüenzas por los sonidos que escaparon de su garganta al ser uno o su cuerpo temblando cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

El teléfono de Tony fue lo que lo despertó horas más con un sobresalto, notando que todavía era de madrugada, pero cerca del amanecer. Un brazo rodeaba su cintura desnuda por debajo de la sábana revuelta que contaba lo que ahí había sucedido. Sin poder moverse por la forma en que el asesino lo tenía sujeto contra su pecho, lo único que le quedó a Tony fue estirar su brazo para alcanzar el celular y responder la insistente llamada de Peter Parker quien definitivamente no conocía los usos horarios, ni la decencia, de paso. Tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible para no despertar a su ahora amante, se pegó el teléfono al oído casi enterrando su rostro en la almohada para amortiguar el sonido de su voz.

—Parker, más vale que sea serio o te mataré.

_—¡Señor Stark! ¡Señor! Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero es que encontré algo raro y necesitaba decírselo ya._

—Que sea rápido.

_—¡Sí, claro! Verá… am, bueno, terminaba mi ronda por la ciudad y me acordé de que Tía May quería uno de esos sándwiches que se venden en la 73, así que me desvié, pero había una reparación de cableado, entonces como que no podía andar colgándome tan libremente…_

—Niño…

_—¡Okay! ¡Okay! Tomé otro camino por el puente, ya sabe, y entonces… pues vi a un hombre muy raro, Señor Stark, que le hablaba a unas palomas. Se vestía como un indigente así que pensé que, pues eran sus amigas, ¿no? Pero luego llegaron unos tipos con caras rudas vestidos igual y le entregaron al señor de las palomitas unos papelitos. Karen dijo que eran mensajes cifrados. Ahora, ¿qué clase de indigentes usan mensajes cifrados con lenguaje matemático?_

—Oh…

_—Y luego de eso, cada quien se fue por su lado. Fue muy muy raro, Señor Stark y…_

—¿Estás ya en tu casa?

_—Bueno, sí. Tengo clases en unas horas y le prometí a Ned pasar por él._

—No lo cuentes a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Luego te veré, quiero dormir, Peter.

_—Creí que no dormía a estas horas, ¡perdón, Señor Stark!_

—Espera mi llamada.

_—¡Claro! Gracias, señor. Buenas noches, diga… buenos días._

—Adiós, niño.

Tony colgó la llamada con un suspiro largo, casi aventando el celular de vuelta al taburete y pensando en aquello. ¿Sería el mismo hombre que él había visto?

—Le llaman The Bowery King —la voz de John le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y girarse en su abrazo.

—Yo… lo siento, no quería despertarte.

—Su reino es el reino conocido como Soup Kitchen.

—Oh… ¿lo conoces? ¿Es parte de la Orden Suprema?

—Trabaja con ellos, no para ellos. Es un rey.

—Y decían que no había monarquías en Nueva York —Tony se acomodó mejor— John…

—Aún no sale el sol, duerme.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un niño te llamó, respondiste y ahora hablamos sobre un rey mendigo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Siempre das pasos tan temerosos?

Eso picó el orgullo de Stark, bufando. —Ja. Habla quien para evadir preguntas apunta con un arma.

—Funciona. Duerme, Tony. Las preguntas que tienes no hacen otra cosa que atormentarte.

—Podrías responderlas y aliviar mi pena.

John le miró y el millonario supo que no iba a dormir, no al menos por un par de horas más y hasta casi el mediodía cuando de nuevo tuviera otra llamada, esta vez de Rhodey recordándole su cita para ir a almorzar. Tony se levantó de golpe, recordando muy tarde por qué no debió hacerlo. Notó una rosa junto a su taburete con una nota escrita a mano que tomó para leerla con una expresión que iluminó su rostro.

_Ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta, Tony, pero quiero encontrarla a tu lado._

_J.W_.

—Demonios —rió Stark, tomando la rosa que olfateó, perfecta en tamaño, pétalos y forma. Fuese lo que hiciere la Orden Suprema para tener y obtener semejantes cosas en tiempo récord era un misterio.

Burton le acompañó ese breve lapso del baño a su despedida del hotel por ese día, tomando un taxi para llegar a tiempo al lugar al que había invitado a su amigo. Durante el camino, Tony se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido, llevando una mano a sus labios con una sonrisa tonta. Vaya que besaba como los mejores, y hacía el amor como los mejores. ¿Acaso también en eso los entrenaban? Lo ignoraba. En el bolsillo interior de su traje que misteriosamente también estaba recién traído de la lavandería, el castaño llevaba ese pequeño papel tan valioso para él a partir de ese momento. La rosa la envió a su penthouse para evitar preguntas durante el almuerzo. Todavía se sentía cansado, deliciosamente cansado y animado. Definitivamente John Wick era el Prometeo que había robado el fuego de la vida a los crueles dioses que le habían arrebatado aquel precioso regalo para devolvérselo y sentirse feliz.


	5. Cacería

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

“ _Cuando el peligro parece ligero, deja de ser ligero.”_

Sir Francis Bacon.

“ _Quien ama el peligro, en él perece_.”

Refrán.

**Cacería.**

Tony sonrió para sí mismo mientras degustaba un exquisito faisán como parte de un kilométrico buffet de recepción en el congreso al que Pepper lo había enviado luego de haber confesado que había estado viéndose en secreto con un amante todo ese tiempo. La rubia se había enojado y no precisamente por celos sino por sus descuidos, con una sonrisa de felicidad propia de quien se ha visto librada de un compromiso del que no estaba segura, pero tenía que mantener la fachada de ejecutiva ex novia ofendida. Así que Tony había viajado a Francia, específicamente el norte para perder su precioso tiempo en escuchar lo que ya sabía pues había hackeado la red una semana antes. En lugar de estar con John Wick ahora comía con toda la calma del mundo para no aburrirse en una mesa especialmente reservada para él y mirando unas hermosas diapositivas de números, cifras y ventajas de negocios internacionales.

Luego de aquel encuentro en el Continental, el castaño había buscando a su asesino consentido para repetir aquello mientras iban hablando cada vez más, él escuchando sobre Helen, de cómo una tarde mientras recibía un beso de su esposo simplemente se desvaneció o John prestando atención a esa infancia tan dura y el secuestro de Afganistán. Estaban siendo más cercanos y eso significaba peligro, Stark estaba muy consciente de ello, sobre todo porque estaba involucrándose con un hombre que según sus propias palabras traía muy mala suerte a todos los que le rodeaban, cosa que lo tomaba no muy en serio. Wick, al igual que él, tenía esa tendencia a sentirse responsable de todo lo que ocurría en su mundo. Sí, era un asesino profesional que podía acabar con media docena de ninjas con un lápiz sin punta, sin embargo, con él era algo muy diferente.

—Señor Stark, ¿le ofrezco nuestro mejor vino? —preguntó el capitán de meseros en un elegante francés.

—Claro.

John le había confesado que le había llamado la atención porque tenía esa misma mirada que su difunta esposa, no precisamente en los rasgos físicos sino en la bondad con la que podía hacerle sentir que era todo menos alguien con sangre en las manos. Curiosamente, ese serio y algo amargo sicario, tenía un efecto parecido en Tony quien se sentía seguro, con fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa y lo más curioso, que era muy importante para alguien ajeno a su vida como lo eran Rhodey, Pepper o Happy, quienes lo conocían de tiempo y había sido el tiempo el que había forjado su amistad. Estaba enamorándose como un perfecto tonto ingenuo, lo cual era delicioso como el vino que llegó a sus labios. Un sabor fuerte pero que correspondía para su muy costoso platillo. Algo que inquietaba aun al millonario era que Wick seguía manteniendo ese muro de concreto entre sus mundos, simplemente se negaba a que Tony se involucrara realmente en sus asuntos por su propia seguridad.

—Soy un Vengador, he enfrentado un ejército de extraterrestres.

—Esto no es igual.

—¿Qué cosa puede superar eso?

—Que estás vivo.

Con mucho era el único tema donde podían estar en completo desacuerdo. Stark le había dejado un mensaje en el Continental para avisarle de su viaje que no le tomaría más que un fin de semana. Estaba haciéndose adicto a la compañía de John conforme pasaban los días, también había que dar crédito a esa excelente compatibilidad en la cama que ambos habían sincronizado luego de superar sus torpezas propias del nerviosismo y una buena lujuria despertaba cual bestia furibunda. Wick era un increíble amante en los estándares del castaño, volviendo a sonreír con un último bocado de faisán y un trago de vino, pidiéndose un postre para consentirse. La charla era aburridísima, él ya hubiera resumido todo en cinco minutos, dejando el resto del tiempo para una fiesta donde todos terminaran ebrios, pero amigos que por orgullo de no aceptar que hubieran perdido la compostura aceptarían cualquier trato.

Un fino _creme brulee_ le dejó satisfecho, levantándose para enviar un mensaje de texto a Pepper y confirmarle que todo estaba tranquilo y era un éxito mientras se encaminaba al baño. El hotel donde era el congreso tenía unos sanitarios kilométricos que nadie usaba, de mármol y detalles de oro. Stark puso algo de música mientras estaba ahí, silbando la melodía al salir del cubículo a lavarse las manos y arreglar el moño de su traje marfil. La canción le gustó, haciendo nota de incluirla en ese playlist dedicado a John Wick. Casi respingó al escuchar otra puerta abrirse, pues no había notado que otro caballero estuviera ahí, no que le importara con tanto espacio. Un italiano orgulloso salió, sin mirarle, directo hacia el espejo que tenía delante. El millonario arqueó una ceja, terminando de secarse sus manos.

—¿Le pareció bueno el faisán? —preguntó de golpe el italiano en inglés.

—Ah… sí —respondió Tony, de pronto incómodo.

—¿Y el vino?

—Muy bueno, ¿no lo probó?

—Sí, aunque no la cosecha que a usted le dieron.

Desde Afganistán, el castaño tenía un sexto sentido que se disparaba cuando algo no andaba bien y en aquel momento se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro ahí. Tomó su celular para salir aprisa, siendo interceptado por el italiano quien levantó sus manos en son de paz.

—Solo quería hacer charla.

—Muy linda, gracias. Adiós.

—Señor Stark…

—Un paso más y terminará estampado en aquella lejana pared, se lo advierto.

—No le dispararía a un colega, ¿o sí?

Por respuesta, Tony hizo aparecer un guantelete metálico en su mano derecha cuyo cañón silbó amenazador. El italiano rodó sus ojos con una risa quieta, bajando las manos que metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De otros cubículos aparecieron hombres en traje con armas que le apuntaron. Stark ya no se lo pensó, llamando al resto de su armadura, disparando para noquearlos.

—N-No…

Tony parpadeó al ver que solamente había golpeado a un par con sus cañones, la armadura iba desapareciendo de nuevo y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—El vino…

—Y el faisán. Y el postre. Es de niños poner la fórmula en un solo alimento, se hace detectable —sonrió el italiano, acercándose a él— Que tenga dulces sueños, Señor Stark.

—¡F-F…!

Sin sus lentes, celular o la armadura, su contacto con Friday se perdió como su consciencia. El millonario cayó al suelo bajo la mirada de Santino D’Antonio, quien luego de confirmar que realmente el somnífero había hecho su efecto, se volvió a uno de sus hombres.

—Bloqueada la señal.

—Vámonos. Tengo un viaje qué hacer y ustedes un huésped que llevarse.

Mientras el italiano se dirigía a Nueva York para buscar a John Wick, Tony fue trasladado a Italia, a donde despertaría en una lujosa habitación de hotel de una sucursal gemela del Continental. Una mano cariñosa estaba cepillando sus cabellos de una manera que le dijo mucho antes de abrir los ojos que la persona tenía preocupación por él. Se trataba, como no podía ser de otra manera, de John, quien parecía haber sufrido una pelea recientemente. El millonario quiso hablar, pero no pudo, mareado y débil todavía por el efecto de la droga que le habían administrado.

—No trates de moverte, aun no desechas por completo la toxina. Está hecha para incapacitarte.

—Johnsy…

—Ssshh, está bien, está bien.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada.

—John.

—Lo lamento mucho —el asesino besó la frente de Tony— Esto no debió suceder.

—Hey, dijimos que…

—No, Tony. Sé de lo que eres capaz y por eso no puedes involucrarte en mi mundo, sí lo haces los tuyos van a correr un serio peligro. Si Santino fue capaz de hacerte esto, ¿qué crees que la Orden Suprema le hará a los demás?

—No es justo.

Wick le miró tranquilo, apretando una sonrisa. —Lo sé —sus ojos detectaron esos moretones en la mejilla del millonario, igual que unas pequeñas cortadas por los ataques en el baño. Para Stark fue extraño ver esa mirada, llena de ira, indignación que supo controlar en su tono de voz al volver a hablar— Me quedaré aquí hasta que puedas volver a Nueva York. ¿Quieres tu celular?

—Wow, creí que me lo habían quitado.

—Son asesinos, no ladrones.

—Vaya consuelo. John, ¿no vas a decirme qué sucedió?

—Es mejor así, Tony.

Este no pudo sacarle más información, por su expresión supuso que habría una venganza por parte del asesino, aunque no estaba seguro si era debido a sus pequeños rasguños o a que lo secuestraron, o todo junto además de interrumpir sus negocios. Luego de calmar a Pepper quien ya había estado buscándole, Tony durmió otro poco, la cabeza todavía le martilleaba. Todo ese tiempo, John estuvo cuidándole celosamente, acariciando sus cabellos sin quitarle esa vista de encima, el único momento en que lo dejó de nuevo a solas fue cuando el gerente del Continental fue a verle. Stark aprovechó esa oportunidad para espiar su conversación, no iba a quedarse como damisela en peligro frente a su amante. No cuando era nada menos que Ironman. Un Vengador.

—… fue algo grosero, lo admito, sirvió para cumplir el objetivo —dijo en italiano el gerente.

—Él no tiene nada que ver.

—Sabes que esa no es la cuestión, no hay nada que la Orden Suprema no pueda saber. Y si es la única manera de acercarse a ti, pues…

—Si vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima, toda la familia va a perecer.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es cumplir su promesa.

—Fue lo que me dijo Winston.

—Pues tiene razón, cumple la palabra que has dado y no los molestarán.

—… será así.

—Permíteme ofrecerte nuestros servicios.

—Ofrezco monedas por ello.

—He servido, y estaré de servicio.

Aquella conversación extrañó a Tony, cuya curiosidad supo mantener a raya mientras John le escoltaba al tomar un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Con los remanentes de la toxina en su cuerpo, no era sabio usar la armadura para volar de regreso, así que tendría que ser tal como había llegado a Europa. El millonario apretó discreto una mano de Wick, mirándole a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Claro.

—Sí… si te causo problemas…

—Tony —el asesino le miró con dureza— No.

—Bueno, solo me aseguro de que no vayas a botarme.

—Para ser una broma, fue muy mala. Te alcanzaré después, anda, tu vuelo ya sale.

Las preocupaciones que Tony tuviera durante su viaje de regreso tendrían que esperar. Apenas había puesto un pie en Nueva York cuando Happy le comunicó que su protegido, Peter Parker anda metido en líos con una banda de pordioseros que, según las declaraciones del muchacho, eran más bien una red de espías internacionales entrenados para matar que alguna sociedad secreta estaba moviendo bajo las narices de la mismísima ONU.

—Ese niño ve demasiado Netflix —bromeó el castaño buscando distraer a su amigo del tema.

Peter recibiría un regaño de su parte en la noche en que llegó a contarle santo y seña de aquellos mendigos que no lo eran. Era una arañita demasiado inquieta y bastante chismosa, había hurgado demasiado en aquel tema, llegando a darse cuenta de que existía ese Bowery King al que ya le había dirigido la palabra como Peter Parker, fingiendo que trataba de ayudarlo como buen niño nerd al convidarle uno de sus churros mientras su droncito lo espiaba desde las alturas. Tony quiso darse de golpes en la cabeza, estaba siendo imposible que su mundo y el de John no se mezclaran, tarde o temprano iban a hacerlo, más temprano que tarde y no precisamente por sus indagaciones.

—No puedes arriesgarte así, Peter, fue muy imprudente de tu parte.

—¡Pero sé dónde vive!

—¿Y eso es útil porque…?

—Tal vez podríamos ir, usted y yo a visitarlo…

—No —Tony se negó tajantemente— Nada de podríamos, ni nada de podrías. Vas a volver a casa, harás tu tarea, cenarás con Tía May y te olvidarás de este asunto.

—¡Pero Señor Stark!

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que habías descubierto a un tal Daredevil?

—Oh… —Peter se sonrojó, apenado.

—Sí, creíste que era un abogado que resultó estar ciego. Claro, como los ciegos bailan en las azoteas por las noches…

—Bueno…

—Escucha, Peter, sé que tratas de hacer algo importante. Pero esto no, ¿okay? Siempre habrá cosas que parecerán extrañas y así se deben permanecer.

—¿Está enojado conmigo?

—Para nada, me alegra que te tomes en serio tu papel de Spiderboy.

—Spiderman.

—Quizá en un futuro lejano, heredes todo esto.

—Es un lugar muy grande para vivir, Señor Stark. Y muy solitario.

—Solía ser un lugar alegre —Tony se quedó pensativo, suspirando luego al volverse al adolescente cuyos cabellos despeinó— A casa, ahora.

—Buenas noches, Señor Stark.

—Buenas noches, chico.

La tranquilidad no llegaría a Tony tan pronto como hubiera deseado, el Secretario de Estado también estaba despierto muy tarde, llamándole para solicitarle información sobre el paradero de Visión de quien sospechaban estaba reuniéndose con los fugitivos de La Balsa. El castaño tuvo una jaqueca al terminar la fastidiosa charla, quedándose prácticamente hasta la madrugada en el taller trabajando para despejar su mente, mirando de vez en cuando su teléfono en espera de esa llamada encriptada que nunca llegó. John no era de ser puntual o de ser así de aprehensivo, más le preocupaba su paradero luego de haber escuchado la conversación con el gerente del Continental en Italia. ¿A dónde había dejado a Burton? Seguramente estaba en el Continental de Nueva York y sería un buen pretexto para buscar información, pero al igual que Peter, había hecho una promesa de no inmiscuirse.

—Fri, quiero el mapeo de Karen sobre los movimientos del rey mendigo.

—“ _Enseguida, Jefe_.”

Okay, solo era tener en cuenta información por si acaso se necesitaba, no que fuese a hacer algo realmente de consecuencias que…

—“ _Estos son los resultados_.”

Y de pronto ahí estaba, en sudadera con gorra, jeans y tenis con una mochila donde cargaba algunos de sus artilugios en caso de necesitarse, incluyendo algunas jeringas con antitoxinas por si deseaban repetir aquel truco. Tony sintió algo de culpa por haber enviado a dormir al mocoso, pero había sido lo mejor. Al menos él sería más inteligente para armar una disculpa si las cosas se salían de control. No le fue muy difícil encontrar al Bowery King, empujando un carrito lleno de chatarra con una paloma en su hombro y silbando alegremente tal como lo hacían cientos de mendigos de la ciudad. Mirando alrededor, el castaño se aproximó al hombre quien era muy algo, fornido si las ropas no mentían con una mirada que claramente decía lo mucho que sabía del mundo. Pasando saliva, Tony le saludó casualmente.

—Disculpe, ¿de casualidad sabrá como llego a Rhode Island desde aquí?

—Si Tony Stark no sabe cómo llegar a un sitio que visita con regularidad, el mundo está condenado.

El millonario se quedó unos segundos callado y boquiabierto, claro, era el hombre que conocía los secretos de los secretos, un digno rival de Nicholas Fury. Hasta se parecían. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle si no eran hermanos separados al nacer.

—Entonces sabe que quiero hablar con usted.

—Todos quieren una audiencia con el Rey.

—¿Su Majestad puede concederla a este humilde servidor?

The Bowery King sonrió, complacido con la adulación, empujando su carrito para que le siguiera un par de cuadras más por debajo de puentes de piedra.

—Debe ser molesto saber que hay gente más avispada que toda una organización que fue infiltrada por HYDRA, ¿o me equivoco?

—Algo… nunca se nos ocurrió lo de las palomas.

—¿Qué información desea que sus computadoras no pueden obtener, Señor Stark?

—Sobre John Wick. Todo el mundo parece saber de mí, pero no puedo saber de él.

—Baba Yaga, el hombre del saco, aquel a quien todos temen. Su nombre impone respeto, y aun cuando se retiró un tiempo seguía siendo venerado como el perfecto asesino que es. Ahora todos saben que tocar algo que él aprecia es una sentencia de muerte. Una muy fea, por cierto.

—¿Estará en problemas por… —Tony tragó saliva— por protegerme?

—El hombre que le secuestró, Señor Stark, desea algo que pocos pueden tener, y John Wick era el único que podía dárselo, pero no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle como pago porque John Wick no se compra. Así que darle a entender que podría perderle a usted a manos de ese hombre fue la única manera de hacer que cumpliera su promesa dada.

—¿Promesa?

—La Orden Suprema no es la única vigilándolo, Señor Stark. Tenga cuidado.

—¿Quién más está haciéndolo?

—Eso… eso no puedo decirlo —sonrió el afroamericano.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecer al Rey para tener sus sabias palabras?

—¿Cómo fue que el sicario más temido entregó su cariño a un hombre como usted?

—Bueno —el millonario pateó una piedra— Tomaré eso como un cumplido, y la verdad la culpa de todo fue del perro.

—El perro.

—Yo sigo preguntándomelo, Su Majestad.

—Pero también siente algo por él, ¿cierto, Señor Stark?

—No estaría aquí de no ser así. Me preocupa y… quiero ayudarlo, pero él no me lo permite.

—Sería una cosa peligrosa, porque no es un hombre ordinario. Aquellos que estaban lejos ya no lo están, Señor Stark, temo que los Vengadores y la Orden Suprema van a tener un desacuerdo.

—¿De qué habla?

El rey mendigo se detuvo, mirándole sonriente. —A pesar de todo, usted es como mis palomas, fuerte pero frágil al mismo tiempo. Realmente no está manchado de la suciedad en la que nosotros nos movemos, en la que hemos nacido y vivido de la misma forma que usted ha conocido su gloriosa Manhattan. John Wick lo quiere así, Señor Stark, quiere que mantenga esa inocencia intacta. Me parece con esta breve charla que ha llegado a su fin, que en buena parte se debe a que también es un hombre de noble corazón que lucha contra sus adversidades. Cuando vuelva a ver a sus amigos, adviértales que la Orden Suprema no es un chiste ni una cruzada heroica como las que han pasado. Su mundo se va a derrumbar de una manera que no dejará huella en la historia ni la memoria de la gente si acaso se les ocurre pensar que pueden tocarnos. Dígales eso, Señor Stark. Y buena suerte.

—Pero…

Otros mendigos aparecieron de la nada, rodeando al hombre como si fuesen realmente los caballeros del rey protegiéndolo. Tony ya no pudo reclamar más, quedándose bajo el último puente junto al río viendo como ese grupo se alejaba en el horizonte con una noche comenzando a teñirse del color rojizo que anunciaba la pronta llegada del amanecer. El castaño suspiró, frunciendo su ceño con preocupación. ¿Qué había querido decirle con aquello de los Vengadores? Negando, se dio media vuelta para volver al cuartel. Le había prometido a Rhodey otro desayuno y no quería decepcionarlo, tenían que hablar de cómo hacer que Visión regresara unos días para despistar al General Ross o preparar su informa para Naciones Unidas sobre los fugitivos que no encontraban, sin decir que ya sabían dónde se refugiaban de vez en cuando.


	6. Conspiraciones

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles_   
_Watching, waiting for something_   
_Feel me, touch me, heal me_   
_Come take me higher_

_I've been watching, I've been waiting_   
_In the shadows for my time_   
_I've been searching, I've been living_   
_For tomorrow all my life_

In the Shadows, The Rasmus.

**Conspiraciones.**

Ya era mediodía, pero ninguno de los dos quería moverse, disfrutando del silencio complaciente luego de su sesión de sexo. Tony miraba con ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio el rostro de John tocado por la luz lateral del ventanal junto a la cama. Ese perfil duro, su mirada fija en el techo mientras su respiración iba tranquilizándose, esas pequeñas gotas de sudor brillando por los rayos del sol entre sus cabellos descompuestos y húmedos como los suyos. Sonrió, casi ronroneando al sentir la mano sobre su cabeza acariciar sus cabellos antes de bajar a su mejilla. Wick giró su rostro para verle, recorriendo sus facciones con calma, satisfecho posiblemente por esas mejillas rojizas, su respiración agitada o las marcas en todo su cuerpo desnudo que su boca y manos habían dejado escasos minutos atrás.

—¿Te gusta lo que miras, Johnsy?

—Me gusta.

—A mí también, eres como una de esas esculturas griegas del período helenístico.

—¿Lo crees así?

—Mucho.

—Entonces lo seré.

—Ah, me conscientes —murmuró Tony, cerrando sus ojos un par de segundos cuando un pulgar acarició su pómulo— Pero no del todo.

—No entiendo eso.

—Vamos a estar bien, ¿cierto? Digo, sé que eres un sicario de la Orden Suprema y que yo soy un Vengador, dentro de esos precarios parámetros, ¿vamos a estar bien?

—Mientras no vuelva a buscar al Rey, sí.

Tony suspiró hondo, su mano buscando el pecho de John que fue delineando, esas cicatrices y tatuajes de un mundo al que no podía acceder, siendo tan raro que muchas de las preguntas que tenía sobre él se respondían si el castaño pensaba en sí mismo. Un reflejo que no lo era del todo.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué no…?

Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, abriendo sus ojos al sentir a Wick moverse para quedar con su torso sobre el suyo, echando hacia atrás sus cabellos sin dejar de verle.

—No.

—Es un poco injusto, porque yo me angustio al no saber y tú te angustias al saber.

—Me importas demasiado.

—¿Pero no tanto como para dejarme entrar?

—Tanto como para impedírtelo.

—Ah, eso no. Así no.

—Tony —el asesino le llamó, una de sus manos viajando desde su pecho a su vientre, tomando igual que sus armas su miembro que respingó al contacto de esos diestros dedos que comenzaron a mastubarle— Me gusta cómo está tu mundo sin que el mío esté involucrado.

—Pero… aahh… ese italiano al… al… oh, sí sigue… um… cuando me secuestró… ¿no fue dar un paso…? Ohh… como sea, me entiendes ¿no?

John rió divertido, dando un suave tirón para escucharle gemir. —No.

—¡Johnsy!

Los labios de éste cayeron sobre la protesta que seguía, convirtiendo sus palabras en jadeos pesados conforme su excitación iba escalando gracias a esa mano que estaba provocando que su cuerpo de nuevo se encendiera, moviendo sus caderas para buscar mayor fricción hasta tensarse. Tony se aferró a los brazos de Wick, curvando apenas su espalda al correrse y cayendo de vuelta a la cama con la cabeza nublada por el orgasmo, escuchando la risita de su amante. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, notando el momento exacto en que John le miró al tiempo que llevaba sus dedos manchados por su semen para lamerlos como si fuese chocolate. Las mejillas del millonario se oscurecieron, removiéndose inquieto más complacido para darle un pequeño coscorrón al verlo sonreír descarado sabiendo qué efecto hacía en él.

—Eres tramposo, Johnsy.

—No más que tú.

—Pues entonces no deberías serlo, conmigo basta —Stark bostezó, estirando sus brazos— No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Sí.

—Hey, no, hice varias.

—A todas es sí.

El millonario bufó, observando no sin placer el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre al ponerse de pie con la firme intención de dirigirse al baño. Esa espalda firme y tatuada con símbolos que Friday le había dicho pertenecían a las creencias de gitanos rusos, lo cual lo hacía más misterioso. Tony sonrió al ver sobre esos tatuajes, las marcas de sus uñas, abrazando una almohada al recostarse de lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Te marchas y me dejas así? Solo me ilusionaste.

Wick se detuvo, girándose lo suficiente para verle. Estiró un brazo hacia él, su cabeza ladeándose hacia el baño.

—Lo haremos bajo la regadera.

No le dijeron dos veces a Tony, botando la almohada para alcanzarle. Se estaba volviendo un adicto a su huraño y distante asesino que hacía el amor como los campeones o, mejor dicho, como seguramente era su gremio. Sin dudas, certero, sin dejar nada inconcluso. El baño se llenó con los gemidos de uno y los jadeos roncos del otro. Tendría que mandar reparar una puerta de cristal, pero nada que lamentar, pasaría como un accidente de muchos que podrían suceder cientos de veces en Nueva York y con más razón en el cuartel de los Vengadores. John tenía cosas que hacer igual que el millonario, despidiéndose del primero con un par de besos ansiosos antes de subir a su helicóptero para alcanzar a Pepper en Washington donde sería su junta de negocios, volviendo para la noche. Stark ansiaba ayudar a su pareja -la palabra hizo latir aprisa a su corazón- más no hallaba manera de convencerlo, y se había prometido no echar a perder esta oportunidad con sus necedades. No esta vez. Afortunadamente tendría la ya no tan inesperada visita de Peter Parker quien de nuevo venía con sus informes sobre como andaban las calles de Nueva York en sus patrullajes, mandándole esas galletas quemadas de la Tía May.

—¡Se lo digo, Señor Stark! Esos mendigos no son tan mendigos.

—Te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa, niño.

—Pero…

—Si quieres ser un gran héroe, hay momentos en los que debes obedecer.

Peter hizo un puchero. —¿Y si tengo razón?

—¿Cómo la tuviste cuando me juraste que todas las esculturas de los ángeles en Manhattan estaban confabulándose para conquistarnos?

—Bueno —Peter se sonrojó con fuerza— Parecía real.

—Estaban dando mantenimiento a las esculturas y tú lo tomaste como si tuvieran vida.

—Usted lo revisó y todo salió bien, ¿por qué no hace lo mismo con los vagabundos?

—Porque no tengo tiempo.

—¡Aaaah, Señor Stark!

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que una parte de ellos sean espías de la Interpol que estén vigilando la ciudad?

—Oh… nope.

—¿Ves?

—Eso explicaría un montón de cosas, Señor Stark. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Lógica, Peter.

—Ya. ¿Quiere un churro?

Tony le despeinó antes de tomar el churro que con tanto cariño había cargado ese adolescente hasta el cuartel que estaba vacío salvo por ellos dos.

—Ned me contó una historia.

—En contra de mi voluntad la escucharé.

—¡Señor! —rió Peter dando un buen mordisco a su churro— Me dijo que su abuela materna le contó que Nueva York siempre estará bien protegida.

—¿Por el amistoso vecino el niño araña?

—Hombre Araña. Y no.

—Eso debió doler.

—Pues no, porque le contó que cuando llegaron los primeros fundadores de las colonias, ya sabe, esos que vestían negro y blanco con sus caras todas pálidas. Entre ellos venían un gremio de personas a las que les habían pagado con muchas monedas de oro para protegerlos. Esos padres fundadores hicieron promesas de sangre con ese gremio, y desde entonces, están ahí, afuera, protegiendo a la ciudad. La abuelita de Ned los llamó “la coraza más impenetrable de Nueva York”.

—Bonita historia.

—Es genial, ¿cree que en verdad haya un gremio protector como en _Assassins Creed_?

—No —Tony desvió su mirada, buscando una servilleta— Ya la conoceríamos.

—Quizá es tan secreta que no la podemos ver.

—¿Y si son los ángeles de piedra?

—¡Se está burlando!

—Que va —rió el millonario junto con el chico— La verdad es que no lo sé, pero es algo que me gustaría mucho que existiera, Peter.

—¿Por qué?

—Así no tendríamos que hacer todo.

—Oh… oh… lo siento, señor.

—¿Por qué pides disculpas?

—No hice bien mi trabajo y ellos…

—No, Peter —Tony palmeó su hombro, acariciando luego sus cabellos— Tú no te equivocaste, fui yo.

—¿Visión sigue enojado con usted, Señor Stark?

—Desafortunadamente.

—Tal vez debería buscarlo.

—No, él se siente bien escondiéndose por ahí. Que lo haga. Luego de lo que le dije… es mejor así. Todo es mejor así.

Peter no quedó muy convencido, mirándole fijamente. Algo notó porque su expresión cambió de preocupada a una pícara, poniéndose en cuclillas sobre el sofá donde ambos estaban sentados, comiendo otro churro con rapidez.

—Señor Stark… ¿tiene… pareja?

—¿Qué?

—¡La tiene!

—¿De dónde sacas eso, niño?

—Es que… —Peter señaló su propio cuello— ¿O es un piquete de mosquito?

Tony tosió, llevándose una mano a su cuello. Ni la camisa podía ocultar por completo esa marca que le había dejado John como recuerdo de su último encuentro. Peter se carcajeó, rodando un poco en el sofá en sus acostumbradas maneras llenas de energía juvenil.

—¡Wow! ¡WOW! ¿Es la Señorita Potts?

—No, nosotros no… ella no.

—¿H-Happy? —Peter abrió sus ojos, estupefacto.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿El Coronel?

—Pfff. No.

El chico frunció su ceño por unos segundos, saltando cual mono acto seguido cuando su mente ató cabos.

—¡Es el Señor Wikipedia!

—¡Peter!

—¡Usted anda con el Señor Wikipedia! ¡Señor Stark!

—¿Quieres que llame a la prensa para que lo grites a gusto?

—No, no, no, es que… ¡wow! No sabía que le gustaban también los hombres, señor.

—Me gusta él —sonrió Tony, acomodándose su saco— Es diferente.

—Es lo mismo. Pero me alegro por usted, Señor Stark. Se ve feliz.

—¿Te parece?

Peter asintió varias veces. —El Señor Wikipedia lo hace feliz.

—Se dice que así pasa cuando encuentras a alguien correcto.

—¿Se van a casar?

—Peter, no. Estamos… conociéndonos.

—Se nota.

—¡Peter!

—Mmm, pero si el Señor Wikipedia se porta mal. Esta vez sí que patearé su trasero.

—No vas a patear el trasero de nadie y ya es tarde, debes volver a casa que tienes tarea que hacer. Nada de pedirle a Karen que la haga por ti.

—Yo no hago eso.

—¿Friday?

—“ _Mostrando archivos_ …”

—¡Solo fue una vez! Y por una emergencia.

—Anda, muchas gracias por el churro, recuerda estudiar que tienes exámenes y esa beca no se puede mantener si hay bajas calificaciones.

—La otra vez leí en internet que el estrés en estudiantes adolescentes es perjudicial para su desarrollo emocional.

—Yo te voy a dar estabilidad emocional con unas buenas nalgadas si sigues creyendo todo lo que lees en internet.

—Eso es antipedagógico, Señor Stark.

—Buenas noches, Peter Parker.

—¡Le dice al Señor Wikipedia que lo mando saludar! ¡Buenas noches, Señor Stark!

Stark rió divertido, acompañándolo fuera para despedirle. Así como John Wick había ganado un espacio importante en su vida, también lo había hecho Peter Parker con sus ocurrencias y esa inocencia que poco se veía ya en los chicos de ahora y menos en super héroes. El castaño suspiró, viendo la media luna en el cielo claro con estrellas, pensando en lo que estaba sucediéndole. Por un lado, aún tenía pendiente lo de los Acuerdos de Sokovia que era un estire y afloja agotador, los fugitivos que gustaban de hacerla de héroes anónimos que se movían alrededor del mundo siempre protegidos por la tecnología de Wakanda, Visión a quien el amor lo hacía escaparse del cuartel sin aviso ni dar su paradero motivo por el cual el Secretario de Estado siempre estaba llamándole para exigir control de la situación. Y ahora tenía una relación con quien parecía ser el más peligroso de los sicarios, el cual, dicho sea de paso, tenía un muro infranqueable a su alrededor pese a demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

—Maldita sea, estoy enamorado.

Tony se quedó ahí, un rato mirando hacia los jardines antes de decidirse a ir a cambiarse por algo menos formal para pasar desapercibido al salir a caminar un poco. Se decidió por ir a comprarle a Burton un juguete que buena falta le hacía, quizá ir a verlo al Continental de paso que averiguaba algo sobre el paradero siempre misterioso de Wick. El millonario sentía cierta vanidad de saber que nadie podría lastimarle so pena de vérselas con el terror entre asesinos, no quería poner a prueba esa teoría si bien le había bastado ver la ira en los ojos de John cuando le recogió en Italia. Como era de esperarse, las calles de Nueva York rebosaban ahora de vida nocturna, paseantes, vagabundos, turistas, neoyorkinos trabajadores de medianoche. Fue a una tienda de mascotas, la primera que Friday le indicó para entrar y buscar un pollo de tela para el pitbull, preguntando por su material en beneficio del perro.

Una vez que terminó de comprarle eso y una bolsa de premios, tomó un taxi para ir al Continental. Todo estaba normal, con sus elegantes huéspedes tomando una copa de vino en charlas discretas, un hotel normal a ojos de una persona normal. Charon estaba como siempre impecable y serio atendiendo a los recién llegados. El castaño le sonrió antes de pedirle la habitación de Burton o, mejor dicho, de John Wick que sabía ya no le negaban tampoco. Subió por el elevador canturreando, el recepcionista le había informado que su amante no estaba, como era ya costumbre. ¿A dónde se iba tantas veces? Abrió la puerta de la habitación, siendo recibido por Burton entre sacudidas de cola y baba. Estuvo con él un rato, esperando a que volviera John, más las horas pasaron sin sus pisadas acercándose a la puerta. Tony supo que no volvería, así que optó por llevarse a su mascota de vuelta al cuartel.

—Le dices al Señor Wick que me quedo con el perro.

—Como usted ordene, Señor Stark.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir a un taxi, Tony se dio cuenta de una figura distante bien oculta entre las sombras proyectadas por las lámparas y los edificios alrededor. Se quedó unos segundos, quieto, con la portezuela del taxi abierta y Burton trepándose dentro. El corazón le latió aprisa al reconocer la silueta que se proyectó, no creyendo que fuese esa persona, hubiese sido una completa y absurda tontería arriesgarse tanto. El pitbull gimió, atrayendo su atención para meterse al taxi, agradeciendo a Charon quien los despidió cortés como su puesto lo indicaba. Abrazando al perro antes de pedir al taxi que los llevaba al cuartel, el millonario echó un vistazo rápido a esa esquina oscura. Ya no había nadie. La paranoia de Peter Parker se le había contagiado de tanto escucharle. Suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Burton quien le regaló una suave lamida, mirando el camino hasta llegar a su destino.

—¿Te gustaría jugar un poco con los niños, Burton?

El perro ladró, siguiéndole a su taller donde jugaría con Dum-E y los otros bots. Tony no tenía sueño, menos luego de lo que había visto. Las palabras del Rey aun resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que los idiotas estaban volviendo a Nueva York por quien sabe qué razones? ¿Para qué? Se estaban entregando solos a Ross y no podría ayudarlos ahora sí. Burton se agotó para la madrugada, mientras Tony revisaba unos planos para distraer su mente. El pitbull se levantó de pronto, corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio. John había vuelto. Imitando al animal, el castaño se levantó, corriendo de la misma forma hacia la puerta que se abrió. Stark se quedó de una pieza. Wick venía cubierto de sangre, aunque no parecía mal herido. En sus ojos había todavía ese fuego de la muerte que no le agradó en nada al millonario, acercándose lentamente con sus manos buscando los hombros de aquel hombre.

—John…

Wick pareció despertar de un letargo, caminando en zancadas los últimos pasos hacia él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarle de una manera que lo dejó sin aliento, pero muy asustado. Algo malo había ocurrido. Lo presentía. Tony se separó, jadeando, con una mirada confundida hacia el asesino quien cortó su intención de preguntar como era su costumbre, siendo directo.

—Cuida a Burton. Y no te alejes de los tuyos.

—¿P-Por qué?

John suavizó su mirada, sus pulgares acariciando sus mejillas. —He violado una regla. Van a matarme.

—¡John! ¡No! ¿Qué sucedió? Dime, por favor.

—Santino D’Antonio está muerto. Yo lo maté, en el Continental.

Eso no le dijo mucho a Tony, quien tiró de las solapas sucias de su traje. —Déjame ayudarte, puedo…

—¡No! —rugió John, haciendo respingar al millonario— No, no quiero que lo hagas, si en verdad soy importante para ti, vas a quedarte aquí con Burton.

—Pero, John, ¿qué va a pasarte?

—Nada —este volvió a besarle, repartiendo besos en su frente y párpados— Volveré a ti. Promételo, Tony, promete que no vas a intervenir y esperarás.

—No quiero perderte.

—Por mi vida, por lo que siento por ti, no será así.

—John…

—Sssh, no puedo quedarme, solo quería decírtelo de frente. Sin mensajes ni malos entendidos —Wick le sonrió apenas, acariciando su rostro— Que lo supieras de mí.

—Por favor.

—Quiero escucharlo, Tony.

Stark cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que se humedecían. Tragó saliva, asintiendo con sus manos sobre las de John, temblando ligeramente.

—Lo prometo.

Un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos le envolvió de golpe, estampándose contra el pecho firme del asesino al que se aferró con el escozor en sus ojos. Wick besó sus cabellos, meciéndole apenas antes de soltarle bruscamente, diciendo un escueto hasta luego a Burton y pidiéndole que cuidara de Tony. Sin mirar atrás, desapareciendo en la noche como Baba Yaga. El castaño tiró de sus cabellos, mirando al perro que bajó sus orejas, gimiendo igualmente triste. Salió corriendo, esperando ver a John, pero solo encontró la noche callada en los jardines. Tony se abrazó a sí mismo, de nuevo no entendía, aunque parecía que lo sucedido con aquel tipo era muy grave. Se arrepintió en el acto de haber hecho esa promesa, como la que mantenía consigo mismo de hacer lo correcto esta vez, no equivocarse como lo había hecho con Pepper. Era algo cada vez más difícil. Miró alrededor esperando que los arbustos podados o los árboles cuyas hojas comenzaban a cambiar a un tono más cobrizo le dieran la respuesta.

Negó para sí, tallándose sus brazos por el frío que sintió, limpiando una mejilla al sentir una lágrima traicionera deslizarse por ella. Tony levantó su mirada, buscando de nuevo alrededor. Una vez más, sentía que le observaban, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro que fuese alguien de la Orden Suprema. Con tantas sombras y recovecos oscuros, era imposible saber quién era. Y de seguro tendría algún sistema que estaba burlando los de Friday, su inteligencia artificial ya se lo hubiera advertido. Se giró, mirando a Burton para llamarle, entrando de vuelta al cuartel con todos los sistemas en alerta. Volvería. Le había dicho que volvería y John Wick era un hombre de palabra como nunca había conocido a otro. Nunca le prometía cosas que sabía no podía cumplir. Volvería. Ahora él tenía que creerle o cometería un error que bien podría costarle la vida de quien estaba locamente enamorado.


	7. Excomunicado

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_Can you feel me coming?_   
_Open the door it's only me_   
_I have that desperate feeling_   
_In trouble is where I'm going to be_

_If there's a kingdom beyond it all_   
_Is there a God who loves us all?_   
_Do we believe in love at all?_   
_I'm still pretending, I'm not a fool_

_So in your infinite wisdom_   
_Show me how this life should be_   
_With all your love and glory_   
_Doesn't mean that much to me_

_If there's a kingdom beyond it all_   
_Is there a God who loves us all?_   
_Do we believe in love at all?_   
_I'm still pretending, I'm not a fool_

Kingdom, Dave Gahan.

**Excomunicado.**

—¿Tony?

—Lo siento, Pepper.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres descansar?

—No que va, el cielo está nublado, perfecto para correr.

Desde que John Wick se había marchado, el castaño había estado inquieto. ¿Qué iba a suceder con él? ¿Por qué se había marchado de esa manera? Le angustiaba que terminara hecho trocitos dentro de una bolsa de basura en algún callejón de mala muerte en Nueva York. Muy exagerado, se dijo Tony, pero nada que no pudiera suceder en aquel mundo de sicarios. Mientras corría al lado de la rubia como acostumbraban hacerlo en Central Park, como promesa de que estaba cuidando de su lado con Burton acompañándolos, si bien el perro andaba olfateando por aquí y por allá a sus anchas. Stark se detuvo, apretando sus dientes y mirando alrededor, no le gustaba para nada la sensación no desconocida de sentir que iba a perder algo importante.

—¿Tony? —Pepper regresó a él, con expresión preocupada.

—¿Soy malo, Peps?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sí… como pareja. ¿Fui malo contigo?

Potts ladeó su rostro entrecerrando sus ojos y tomando el rostro del millonario entre sus manos para que le mirara directo a los ojos.

—Tony, no. Tú no has hecho nada malo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sucede algo con él?

—¿Él?

—No me tomes por tonta.

—Am… no, bueno sí pero no sé.

—No estoy entendiéndote.

—Tuvo que salir a una misión y… no sé si vuelva. Tengo miedo.

—Oh, Tony —la rubia negó, abrazándolo con fuerza con círculos en su espalda— Quiero que te tranquilices, no va a pasar nada. Debes hacer a un lado esas histerias tuyas. Siempre estás pensando lo peor y por eso te metes en graves problemas.

—Auch.

—Está bien, Tony —Pepper se separó, sonriéndole y acomodando sus cabellos— Eres así, lo das todo siempre y sin pensar en que te queda para ti.

—¿Qué eso no es lo que debe hacerse?

—Pocos lo hacen, por eso eres tan valioso.

—No lo sé, ya ves…

—No —ella le miró seria— No vas a culparte de nuevo. Fue algo de todos, Tony.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijo Visión.

—Visión es un niño adulto que está aprendiendo a ser un adulto viejo, lo que dijo no es cierto. Cada quien es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y ellos tomaron las suyas.

—¿Crees que hice mal en firmar los Acuerdos?

—No lo sé. Lo que sé es que ahora puedes cuidar de Peter y de Rhodey. Y que puedes azotarle la puerta o colgarle la llamada al Secretario de Estado.

—Eso es un placer extra —sonrió Tony.

—Te he visto feliz estos últimos días y así quiero que lo mantengas, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de salir corriendo o temer lo peor. Ahora, que si él te hace algo…

—Oh, oh, el poder Potts al ataque.

—Siempre.

—Gracias por quedarte a mi lado, Peps.

—Eres mi jefe favorito.

—¡Soy tu único jefe!

Stark rió tranquilo, llamando a Burton que corrió a su lado. Caminaron en lugar de correr para terminar su circuito, despidiéndose con la promesa de verse al día siguiente para otra carrera. El castaño fue a su acostumbrada cafetería a comprarse una dona con un buen café americano bien cargado, comprándole también su dona al pitbull que la recibió gustoso. Así fueron de regreso al cuartel, Tony pensando en qué momento o condiciones volvería a ver a John, esta vez realmente no había recibido ni llamada, mensaje o indicio de que estuviera cerca. ¿Qué tan malo había sido el matar a un hombre que lo había secuestrado dentro de un hotel? Además de homicidio, por supuesto. No estaba muy seguro, pero la promesa de no intervenir ni buscar pesaba como concreto macizo en su consciencia.

—Ya lo extraño, Burton.

El cuartel estaba en silencio como siempre, Rhodey iba y venía con sus terapias, atendiendo además otros asuntos militares o visitando Naciones Unidas en su nombre. Tony llevó al perro a los jardines para jugar con él un poco, distrayéndose con eso de la pena que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. El día seguía cada vez más frío con amenaza de lluvia, justo como cuando lo había conocido la primera vez en aquella esquina con ese lindo perro gris mirándole suplicante. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, algunas para bien y otras todavía no estaba seguro de qué se trataban. Así los alcanzó la tarde, cuando ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Con Burton agotado, buscando su cama de inmediato para dormir a pierna suelta, el millonario decidió que invertiría su tiempo en el taller.

—“ _Jefe, intromisión en el cuartel_.”

—¿John?

—“ _No, señor… son códigos clave_.”

—¿Qué…?

Tony envolvió su mano izquierda con un guantelete metálico, frunciendo su ceño. Esos códigos solamente lo sabían unas cuantas personas cuyos nombres sabía de memoria y no estaban presentes. O eso creía. Caminando lentamente hacia el gimnasio donde Friday le indicó era la intrusión con su brazo en alto, fue buscando entre las paredes de cristal a quien se hubiera metido a robarle su tranquilidad. Stark contuvo su aliento al ver de nuevo esa figura, esta vez caminando lentamente hacia él, esos hombros anchos y un cabello más crecido que acompañaba una barba igualmente abundante alrededor de la dura mandíbula que le pertenecía nada menos que a Steve Rogers. El castaño no supo qué hacer, con sentimientos encontrados y las ideas disparándose en todas direcciones sin darle oportunidad a pensar algo sensato.

—Tony —el capitán llegó hasta él, mirando el brazo aún en alto— No vengo a lastimarte.

—T-Tú… ¡tú no debes estar aquí! —Tony guardó su guante, jadeando— ¿Q-Qué haces…?

—He venido por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¿Qué carajos dices?

—Estás en peligro, te lo explicaré en el camino.

—Oh, no, esto no funciona así, gran mentiroso. No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

Los ojos de Steve temblaron. —Tienes razón en guardarme rencor, lo merezco. Pero eso no va a cambiar mi deseo por protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—Por favor, Tony, sé que no soy digno de tu confianza…

—No, no lo eres y sal de aquí antes de que Ross se entere de que andas por acá.

—No me iré sin ti.

Tony gruñó, ofendido. —Puedo cuidarme solo, por si no te has dado cuenta. Son cosas que suceden cuando te quedas huérfano desde muy joven.

—Lo siento, debí decírtelo a tiempo.

—Me ha quedado claro que no lo hiciste… ¡porque yo nunca te importé!

—Tony.

—Lárgate, no le diré a Ross que te vi, pero vete de aquí ya. ¡Fuera!

—Vienes conmigo.

—Tú no me ordenas.

—Tony, de una u otra manera vas a venir conmigo. No te dejaré solo ni permitiré que te dañen.

—Ja. ¡Aléjate!

El castaño dio un paso atrás, alejando su brazo antes de que Steve lo tomara. Un gruñido hizo que ambos se volvieran al pasillo. Burton le mostró sus dientes y colmillos al capitán, quien frunció su ceño a la amenaza que hizo sonreír a Tony.

—¿Lo ves? No eres bienvenido. Largo.

—Tony, por última vez.

—¡Fuera!

El pitbull corrió hacia el rubio, ladrándole bajo seria amenaza de morderle. Tony no esperó el movimiento del capitán, quien sacó de su cinturón una pequeña aguja que clavó en el cuello del animal cuando le saltó al pecho, dejándolo inconsciente por el sedante. Burton cayó de entre los brazos de Rogers como un saco pesado.

—¡Burton! ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Lo siento.

Stark corrió a su perro, dejando escapar un quejido cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura para tirar de él, jalándolo hacia la puerta trasera del cuartel. El millonario pateó, queriendo empujar esa boa de acero puro que le sujetó con fuerza hacia el pecho del rubio quien le llevaba a paso vivo fuera del lugar.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡FRIDAY!

—He bloqueado sus directrices.

—¡Suéltame, Rogers!

—Luego me lo agradecerás.

Afuera, en uno de los jardines esperaba una nave espía, ligera y de hechura Wakandiana. Tony gruñó y luego jadeó al sentir un piquete en un muslo. El bastardo de Steve le había inyectado un sedante también. Le miró por encima del hombro con rabia, viendo esos ojos azules tristes y decididos, sin soltarle en lo más mínimo. No quería que llamara a su armadura, era claro. Tony peleó como pudo con los efectos del sedante ganando terreno en su cuerpo. Unas alarmas se escucharon, igual que el rugido de unos motores de camiones blindados que brincaron las vallas cual ciervos, deteniéndose alrededor de ellos y de la nave. El capitán pegó por completo la espalda del castaño contra él, endureciendo su expresión al verse rodeados por hombres vestidos completamente de negro, usando cascos y máscaras antigás que impedían ver sus rostros. Lo único reconocible en ellos fue un escudo en su hombro izquierdo que los ojos de Tony alcanzaron a reconocer.

—… la Orden Suprema…

—¿Tony?

Quiso decirle que estaban bien muertos, pero su lengua ya no reaccionó a su petición, apenas aferrándose a ese brazo que le llevó al pasto húmedo cuando la lluvia de balas cayó sobre ellos. Steve le protegió con su cuerpo, usando la nave como escudo temporal. Tony tuvo una fugaz satisfacción al ver el rostro estupefacto del capitán cuando ese metal Wakandiano cedió ante las balas de la Orden Suprema, dejándola como un queso gruyere de color negro y a ellos expuestos. El millonario notó algo, no estaban disparándoles directo a ellos… o al menos no a él. Espadas cortas y cuchillos dentados brillaron en un atardecer nublado que liberaba ya su lluvia fría sobre todos ellos. Steve no tuvo más remedio que soltarle para defenderse de esos asesinos entrenados. Stark miró hacia el cuartel, queriendo gatear hacia el lugar y liberar los códigos de Friday que el rubio había neutralizado.

— _¡Él!_ —escuchó que alguien pronunció en árabe.

Los puños del Capitán Rogers quitaron a la primera docena de asesinos en uniformes negros que se acercaron, pero eran demasiados por no decir que estaban superando a Steve en técnica y número. Uno de esos encapuchados le alcanzó al fin, observándole con sus lentes oscuros antes de llamar a otros que le levantaron del suelo para llevarlo entre dos hacia uno de los camiones blindados. Steve gritó, lanzando a varios de un solo puñetazo antes de ser tumbado al suelo por hojas que brillaron a los relámpagos en el cielo. Tony le llamó, mirando a uno de esos sicarios de la Orden Suprema.

—Por favor… él no…

Estaba quedándose inconsciente y aunque estaba todavía furioso con Rogers, no se merecía esa clase de muerte, aunque fuese el perfecto idiota. Si lo que deseaban era desquitarse con él por lo que había hecho John Wick, que lo hicieran. Aquel hombre no se movió unos segundos e hizo unas señas después. Tony ya no supo qué sucedió con el rubio, siendo tumbado al suelo de la camioneta blindada que se cerró, dejándolo en una oscuridad unida a la del sedante, cayendo desmayado con el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo metálico del transporte y las voces en árabe a su alrededor. Otro alivio en su mente antes de caer bien dormido fue que Burton estaría a salvo. Dos perros salvados, fue lo último que pensó, perdiéndose por quien sabe cuánto tiempo en ese limbo hasta que un aroma a incienso y el aroma del mar cálido le ayudaron a volver en sí. El castaño abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en una habitación sin ventanas de roca amarilla.

Por las palmeras, el aroma a perfume y el sonido del agua dedujo que estaba en el Mediterráneo con sus manos bien presas dentro de unos grilletes cual mitones de alta tecnología. Sabían lo que hacían, impidiendo que usara sus manos o su voz, estaba amordazado con algo similar a los grilletes. No era molesto, pero le callaba. Cero usos de comandos de voz o uso de manos para algún truco tecnológico. Agradeció que estuviera en una muy cómoda cama rodeada de telares contra mosquitos. Era de noche, Tony calculó que había pasado al menos un día inconsciente. Maldito Steve. Tumbado en la cama con sus manos así igual que su boca, no le quedó más que observar ese paisaje nocturno. Egipto, le pareció que era el lugar por la decoración, o un país similar. ¿Marruecos? Las puertas de madera tallada se abrieron, dejando entrar un elegante caballero de acento inglés y cabellos rubios que fumaba un puro.

—Señor Stark —le saludó con el acento de quien ha vivido mucho tiempo en Oriente— Es todo un honor tenerlo por aquí. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver de cerca el interés romántico de John. Mire que ese muchacho… —chasqueó su lengua, tomando una silla que acercó a su cama— Lamento las medidas de precaución, ya he visto sus videos, no puedo arriesgarme a que destruya este lugar con sus cañones. Sin duda es peligroso en sus términos, Señor Stark, tiene mi respeto por ello. En verdad, me apenan estos tratos tan poco caballerosos, todo tiene una razón de ser.

Tony solamente se alejó hasta chocar con la cabecera de madera, sin dejar de observar al hombre que fumó un par de veces su habanero antes de continuar con una sonrisa cordial y mordaz.

—Verá, Señor Stark, John Wick fue excomunicado, exiliado si podemos decirlo así. Se han ofrecido 14 millones de dólares por su cabeza, desafortunadamente, ir tras alguien tan legendario está dejando más daños que beneficios. La Orden Suprema está despachando el asunto con toda fiereza, sin embargo, no son tontos que esperan el milagro de ver muerto a Wick. Eso no va a suceder, casi estoy viéndolo entrar a mi oficina a pedirme algo. Lo presiento, como un cosquilleo en la piel, ¿sabe? —el inglés rió, mirando hacia las dunas lejanas— La cuestión es que, The Elder, el jefe supremo que está por encima de la Orden Suprema ha dado una orden y eso es como recibir un mandato de Dios. Ha pedido que lo llevemos a usted, Señor Stark, a su presencia.

Aquel hombro volvió sus ojos hacia él, inclinándose hacia al frente al tiempo que descansaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas con su puro entre sus dedos juguetones.

—The Elder ya debe haberlo previsto, así que antes de que John sea capaz de liberar toda esa furia y cortar las cabezas de la Orden Suprema, lo detendrá. ¿Cómo? De la única manera que puede hacerse, por la razón que lo llevó a ser excomunicado. Usted, Señor Stark. The Elder quiere tenerlo como un… huésped, para calmar a John Wick. Así que he venido a decirle esto, y avisarle que salimos en un par de horas. No se preocupe, Señor Stark, The Elder es un padre para todos nosotros. Sabio, pacífico con un puño de hierro para sus hijos, pero solo para que no se descarrilen, ¿me comprende? No debe temer por su vida, al menos no de momento.

Lejos de tranquilizarle, eso solamente inquietó a Tony, quien solo vio marchar al inglés en silencio sin poder reclamar o hacer algo. Ni siquiera estaba en América para dejar un recado en alguna parte. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería Steve cuando le había dicho que corría peligro? No lo sabía. Tampoco creía que fuese así de bueno aquel idiota. Huir por la ventana no fue una opción, demasiado alto y había una grosera cantidad de sicarios árabes bien armados por todas partes. Su escolta llegó para llevarle al lobby, caminando por un larguísimo pasillo de piedra caliza hasta un jeep blindado a cuyo interior fue empujado. El inglés subió en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa, el castaño quedándose sentado entre esos asesinos de rostros duros de piel morena.

Casi se quedó dormido en el viaje por lo monótono que fue, empujando por un par de manos groseras fuera del jeep. Una caravana de camellos los esperaba. Era pasada la medianoche, supuso por la posición de la luna mientras lo ayudaban a montar uno de los animales. Fue otro viaje tedioso en medio del desierto envuelto en una capa de lana para soportar el frío. Los ojos ya le pesaban, por el cansancio, el estrés y no haber probado alimento desde quien sabe qué horas. Moría de sed y de ganas por saber si John estaba bien. Otra caravana apareció como fantasmas entre las dunas, haciendo el intercambio. Esos hombres estaban vestidos como típicos nómadas del desierto. Tony suspiró, dejándose llevar sin mucho qué hacer, más que escuchando la risita del inglés como despedida.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando al fin llegaron a unas tiendas amplias, donde antorchas iluminaban alrededor con inciensos quemándose lentamente en lámparas dignas de los cuentos de las mil y una noches. Los camellos se echaron en tierra, con los hombres nómadas rodeándolo. Una pequeña escolta se abrió paso, al frente estaba un hombre de mediana edad, de mirada penetrante y ataviada como los príncipes del desierto. The Elder. Tony se quedó sobre su camello sin saber qué debería hacer o qué iban a hacerle. Aquel hombre le miró de arriba abajo, acercándose sin temor al castaño. No tenía nada que perder con tantos asesinos cuidándole en medio de un desierto que traía malos recuerdos a Stark.

—Esto no es Afganistán. Y al mismo tiempo lo es. Todos los desiertos son los mismos, y, sin embargo, cada uno es diferente si se mira a detalle, ¿no lo cree, Señor Stark?

La mención del lugar dejó muy quieto a Tony, apenas si respirando.

—Señor Stark, soy un hombre pacífico pese a lo que pueda creer. Es la paz lo que más aspiro, pero sé que para ello hay que pagar precios muy altos. Algo que usted sabe demasiado bien. Puedo retirarle sus ataduras, darle mejores ropas, una cama donde descansar a gusto e incluso comer a mi lado, siempre y cuando me dé su palabra de que no atacará. Se lo prometo, Señor Stark, soy bondadoso con quien me corresponde igual y la peor tormenta si me decepcionan. Un solo movimiento en falso y la Señorita Potts, el Coronel Rhodes, el Señor Hogan, el joven Parker y su tía May serán los primeros en despedirse de este mundo en el preciso instante en que usted me traicione. ¿Estamos entendiéndonos?

Si aquello era no mezclar mundos, Tony no quiso saber qué era meterse en problemas con ellos. Asintió un par de veces, ese hombre no era un bufón. La Orden Suprema se movía conforme a sus deseos.

—John vendrá, más pronto de lo que imagina cuando se entere de que usted está conmigo. Hablaré con él como el hijo perdido que es. Mientras tanto, usted será mi invitado de honor, que apreciará mi mesa y mi techo con lealtad, honor y sinceridad. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo, Señor Stark?

El castaño asintió, The Elder sonrió, acercándose para quitarle los grilletes con una lectura digital de su huella de pulgar. Nadie podría quitárselos más que él. Lo mismo sucedió con su mordaza, jalando aire apenas estuvo libre, adolorido por sus manos y su mandíbula. The Elder le tendió una mano gentil para ayudarlo a bajar.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar, Señor Stark.


	8. Continental

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_Can hearts be broken?_

_could hearts talk?_

_can hearts get pained?_

_can hearts get stolen?_

_they want my heart on the right place_

_but if I look down on me_

_then it beats left_

Links 2,3,4, Rammstein.

**Continental.**

The Elder era una persona muy culta como extremadamente inteligente, Tony se dio cuenta que el título que poseía era un cargo heredado desde hacía mucho tiempo, que el hombre detrás de aquel nombre había sido entrenado toda su vida para hacerse cargo de la Orden Suprema con todos sus sicarios. Fue tratado como un huésped de honor, con ropas para el desierto en color marfil de lino fino y una comida que al fin renovó sus energías, mientras esperaban en esas tiendas frescas que los resguardaban del calor inclemente del desierto allá afuera. El castaño esperó en una de ellas, con libros que le ofrecieron para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba el llamado que se hizo a mediodía, escoltado hacia la tienda principal donde estaba sentado The Elder con sus guardias sobre una elegante alfombra al mejor estilo de Saladino cuando recibió a Ricardo Corazón de León.

—Buenos días, Señor Stark, espero que si estancia con nosotros no esté teniendo queja alguna.

—Ninguna, Señor.

Con una sonrisa quieta, el hombre hizo una seña con su mentón a uno de sus matones. Stark se aferró a su banquillo acolchado cuando vio que arrastraban a la tienda a John Wick quien lucía como si hubiera caminado por una semana entera por el desierto y estaba mal herido. Inevitablemente miró a The Elder quien solo negó despacio, haciendo otro gesto para que recostaran a John sobre un tapete, colocando a un lado un incienso especial para despertarlo junto con una mesita donde sirvieron una extraña bebida que despedía el amargo aroma de especias orientales combinadas. El millonario no fue tonto, sabía que no podía moverse para socorrer a Wick por más que estuviera angustiado, era una prueba para ambos. Casi contó los segundos que le tomó al asesino despertar, maldiciendo en ruso.

—Bebe, John Wick —ordenó tranquilamente The Elder con un tono que no dejaba lugar a preguntas.

La mirada de aquel se topó con la de Tony, quien sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero se mantuvo quieto, con un nudo en la garganta igual que lo hizo el asesino si bien esos ojos parecieron dos llamas que cobraron bríos al verle ahí junto al líder de la Orden Suprema. Atacar no era una opción, no en su estado, y Tony no quiso arriesgar a sus seres queridos ni tampoco a Wick haciendo una tontería. Ya había probado el precio de algo así en Alemania. John miró la tacita que le habían servido, empinándosela de golpe con un quejido. Era medicina. Se arrodilló lo mejor que pudo esperando por las siguientes palabras del hombre frente a él con todos los guardias con sus manos en sus espadas y dagas.

—Estás perdido, hijo mío.

—Lo estoy.

—Tony Stark ha mostrado la valía que le has conferido. Ambos hemos esperado por ti, ¿sabes el por qué, John?

—Rompí las reglas.

—Y tengo entendido que ha sido por el mismo hombre que está sentado a mi derecha.

—Santino lo lastimó.

—¿Qué deseas, John Wick?

Este miró al tapete primero y luego al millonario. —Vivir con Tony.

—La mejor respuesta que se puede dar —dijo The Elder sin quitarle la vista de encima— Por esa razón me has dado muchos problemas, hijo mío. Sin embargo, ¿es que no somos la Orden Suprema por eso? ¿Para proteger aquello que ni todas las monedas de oro pueden comprar? No estamos para tener poder, o regocijarnos con las vidas que arrebatamos. Es una labor que nos ha traído desgracias, pero también honor. Un precio que pagar por mantener intacto lo que no debe mancharse.

—Por favor… —John jadeó cansado— No le hagan daño. Haga lo que quiera de mí, pero no le haga daño a él.

—John… —murmuró Tony sin poder contenerse, apretando sus puños.

—Eres mi hijo más preciado, John Wick, saben bien el por qué. Solo te has perdido en el camino por una razón que no puedo rechazar —los ojos del líder de la orden se posaron en Stark— Puedo perdonarte, hacer todo esto a un lado, solo es un tropiezo que todos haríamos si estuviéramos en tu lugar, quizá con menos tino o con desgracias irreparables. ¿Te arrepientes, hijo mío?

—Sí.

—Necesito que lo pruebes.

The Elder miró a otro de sus guardias, que puso un taburete con algo similar a un cuchillo con mango grueso frente a Wick. Tony frunció su ceño sin entender, al parecer el resto de los presentes sí sabía que estaba pasando. Se llevó una mano a su boca para reprimir el quejido que pretendió escapar de sus labios cuando vio que el asesino ponía su mano izquierda en el taburete, tomando el cuchillo que colocó sin titubear sobre su dedo anular, justo donde aún portaba ese anillo de bodas que sabía era importante para él. El millonario desvió su mirada al escuchar el hueso romperse, apenas con un gemido de dolor de John, quien levantó esa argolla empapada en sangre hacia The Elder, el cual se levantó para caminar hacia él y tomar aquella muestra de lealtad renovada.

—Acepto tu arrepentimiento, John Wick —declaró el líder, guardando el anillo dentro de sus mantos y girándose sobre sus talones para volver a su asiento, el guardia que había llevado el taburete se acercó con un fierro marcador ardiendo, cauterizando ese dedo mutilado.

—… y-yo… he servido… y estaré de servicio —recitó John, temblando un poco debido al dolor.

—Como parte de esta lealtad jurada, quiero que acabes con Winston, se ha negado a aceptar nuestros términos y es algo que no puedo tolerar. Limpieza, John.

Tony frunció su ceño, sabiendo que Winston era un buen amigo de John, quien bajó su mirada, respirando hondo y asintiendo sin verle.

—Así será.

—Ustedes dos pueden retirarse, hay una tienda donde atenderán tus heridas y espera ropa nueva. Nada ha pasado y todo se mantiene tal como ha estado. Sin intervenir —los ojos de The Elder se posaron en el millonario a modo de advertencia— Siendo leales —se volvió a Wick— Como deben ser las cosas para proteger aquello que más apreciamos. Es todo.

Stark no necesitó que le dijeran que podía ir con John para casi correr a su lado cuando se levantó y le guiaron hacia la tienda preparada para que descansara, se aseara y el médico le viera. Caminó a su lado con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho y jadeando cuando el asesino le estampó contra su pecho una vez que estuvieron solos en la tienda, buscando sus labios con desesperación que Tony correspondió, colgándose de sus hombros.

—John… lo siento.

Este negó, acariciando sus cabellos y sus mejillas. —¿Te han hecho daño?

—No, no, he sido tratado como un príncipe —bromeó un poco, mirando esa camisa manchada de sangre y arena— Tu anillo… lo has perdido por mi culpa.

—No he perdido nada —negó John, besando su frente y cabellos— Te he recuperado.

—Pero…

—Volveremos a casa.

Tony ya no pudo replicar, el médico entró y las siguientes horas fueron de descanso, comida y el viaje de vuelta a América para ambos. Nadie les persiguió ni tampoco les impidieron moverse. Parecía que la palabra de aquel hombre que viajaba por el desierto cual nómada pesaba más que 117 naciones del mundo, pensó con algo de sarcasmo el millonario, de la mano de John quien no le soltó en ningún momento. Stark bien podía llamar a su armadura y llevarse a su amante de vuelta en un parpadeo hasta Nueva York, más la sensación de protección que le proporcionaba ese brazo alrededor de su cintura, el calor de aquel cuerpo atlético y alto como si fuese el objeto más preciado del universo le quitó las ganas de sugerir la idea. Nunca habían viajado así juntos, no quería arruinar el momento con sus pretensiones absurdas de presumir su tecnología.

De Marruecos fueron a París, y de ahí directo a Nueva York. John le acompañaría hasta el cuartel donde se quedaría a esperarlo mientras terminaba su misión. Tony tampoco insistió en que no matara a su amigo, si bien le miró con tristeza cuando le dijo que iría al Continental una vez que viera que tanto él como Burton -que Peter había cuidado- estuvieran sanos y salvos. Había otro problema que el millonario no supo cómo sacar a colación: los Vengadores. De seguro una vez que pisaran la ciudad los iban a encontrar porque algo le decía que estaban rastreándolos. Estaba más que claro que desobedecer directamente al líder era peor que matar al Papa, ya había mostrado hasta donde podía llegar para castigar semejante rebeldía. Si los Vengadores se entrometían iban a echar a perder las cosas, o peor aún, ellos podrían terminar bien muertos con todo y sus súper poderes.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó John cuando tomaron el taxi, saliendo del aeropuerto JFK.

—¿Por qué Winston no aceptó el castigo de la Orden Suprema?

Wick desvió su mirada, encogiendo un hombro. —El Continental es como su hijo.

—¿Cómo lo eres tú?

—Tony —el asesino levantó la mano del millonario que sostenía entre las suyas para besarla por el dorso— Recuerda no intervenir.

—Cómo olvidar eso si me lo repites a cada segundo.

—No puedo perderte.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—Toda prueba vale la pena si con eso garantizo que tú serás libre.

Tony apretó sus labios, cerrando sus ojos. —No valgo tanto.

—Para mí, sí. Y es lo único que me importa.

—Burton y yo no dormiremos hasta que regreses.

—¿Es alguna clase de amenaza?

—Sí.

Para su sorpresa que se convirtió en alivio, Tony no encontró a ninguno de los Vengadores en el cuartel. Solo un mensaje de Rhodey pidiendo que se comunicara con él. Wick se despidió con un beso, que Tony alargó antes de pedirle casi suplicarle que entonces tomara de sus armas para defenderse. En el viaje, el asesino le había contado de un hombre de ascendencia oriental que estaba persiguiéndole y seguro lo volvería a ver una vez que lo vieran a solas. Más por complacerlo que por otra razón, John aceptó recordándole su promesa de no intervenir que el castaño repitió de mala gana. Peter Parker apareció más adelante con Burton, una vez que John se marchó, pero fue nada más para escuchar a Stark pedirle que cuidara otro poco más del pitbull. Ya presentía que algo malo se avecinaba.

—¿Quiere que le ayude, Señor Stark?

—No.

—Pero, Señor…

—No, Peter, esto es peligroso.

—Sí, claro, como derribar un hombre gigante en un aeropuerto alemán es algo que hago todos los días.

—Necesito que cuides y te quedes con Burton, ¿okay?

—Si me promete que usted también se va a cuidar.

—Yo… ¿por qué todos me piden eso?

—No sé, pero yo no quiero que le pase algo, Señor.

—Peter… —Tony negó, rodando sus ojos— Cuida de Burton, por favor. Si llego a estar en problemas, cosa que dudo muchísimo, te llamaré. ¿Okay?

—Eso me gustó más. ¿A dónde me llamará, señor?

—¿A tu teléfono?

—Pero si está en una pelea no podrá llamarme.

—Lo haré, ahora, a casa.

—No se meta en líos, Señor Stark.

—El adulto aquí soy yo. Hush.

Convencer a Peter de que no preguntara más fue una tarea ardua, igual que calmar a un angustiado perro de pelo gris cuyo buen instinto canino le decía que algo andaba mal. Tony revisó su armadura, buscando el rastro de aquellos tontos. Como era de esperarse, no encontró nada a menos que hurgara más profundo, cosa que no haría. Necesitaba estar alerta por John.

—Señor Stark.

Tony casi brincó al escuchar la voz de Visión, girándose a él. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—El Capitán Rogers me pidió buscarlo.

—Steve… estoy bien, mira no pasa nada. Tú, por otro lado, si no quieres que Ross envíe aviones a cazarte debes marcharte.

—Debe acompañarme, Señor Stark. El cuartel no es seguro.

—No me digas, aquí me quedaré gracias. Ustedes son los que deben esconderse.

—Señor Stark…

—¿Dónde está el idiota de Rogers?

—No puedo decirlo.

El castaño chasqueó su lengua. —Está aquí. Friday.

—“ _Rastreo positivo del Quinjet… dirigiéndose hacia el Hotel Continental_.”

—¡¿Qué carajos?!

—¡SEÑOR! —Visión se interpuso en su camino.

—¡AHORA NO, VISIÓN! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDEN?! ¡ESTO NO LES CONCIERNE!

Tony no permitió que Visión le alcanzara, echando a correr mientras era envuelto en su armadura, volando a toda velocidad hacia el Continental con el androide pisándole los talones. Friday le informó del movimiento de un convoy exacto al que había atacado el cuartel rodeando el hotel. La Orden Suprema. Lo temía, John no había podido matar a Winston, lo notó en su mirada cuando se despidieron. Acelerando con sus propulsores hasta casi quemarlos, llegó al techo del Continental, ignorando al Quinjet encubierto por un escudo fantasma. Tenía la lectura de Steve bajando por las escaleras. El hotel estaba vacío salvo cuatro personas, una en una habitación y tres más abajo en un piso blindado. Pidiendo una disculpa a Winston por dañar su precioso hotel, Tony disparó con sus cañones para alcanzar al capitán en las escaleras junto con Natasha.

—Ustedes llegaron hasta aquí —les gruñó, aterrizando frente a ellos en un descanso.

—Esta organización…

—No es de su incumbencia, Nat —interrumpió Tony, alzando sus cañones a ellos— Lo siento, esto está fuera de su liga. Largo de aquí.

—¿Estás protegiendo una orden de asesinos? —casi bramó Steve, tensando su mandíbula.

—Ya no te voy a dar explicaciones. Contaré hasta tres para…

Una explosión los empujó contra la pared. Stark se irguió enseguida, observando como del boquete salía un muy furioso John Wick al que tuvo que enfrentar Steve Rogers. El castaño atrapó a la Viuda Negra antes de que ella interviniera, mirando la pelea que de inmediato fue sangrienta.

—¡Steve! ¡Tony, suéltame! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Un súper soldado contra un súper asesino. La fuerza bruta del capitán contra la rapidez mortal del hombre que amaba y no quería ver morir. Se tensó al escuchar los puños de Steve chocar contra los huesos de John, quien en respuesta golpeó un órgano vital con esa precisión fatal que le caracterizaba. La Orden Suprema estaba subiendo, abriéndose paso. Tony se llevó consigo a Nat, lanzándola al techo sin mucha caballerosidad.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡NADA TIENEN QUE HACER EN ESTE LUGAR!

Sintió un tirón en el estómago al momento de disparar, pero no había otra manera de hacerlos dimitir. El disparo solo tuvo por objetivo destruir el campo protector, haciendo visible el Quinjet con una explosión que de inmediato llamaría la atención de la vigilancia de las Fuerzas Conjuntas. Visión le miró incrédulo, Tony no dijo nada, volando de vuelta para llevarse ahora al idiota rubio. Los dos hombres habían caído a un piso inferior, enfrascados en una pelea que estaba dejando sangre en paredes y pisos. Steve peleaba con toda la fuerza y experiencia que podía, a punto de someter a John. O eso le pareció al castaño en un momento dado, preparando una carga para el rubio cuando el asesino encontró un punto débil en sus ataques y de pronto Rogers estaba siendo estampado contra la pared con una lluvia de golpes que le hicieron escupir sangre. Stark se quedó pasmado unos segundos, volando a ellos para intervenir.

—¡Me lo llevaré! —sus manos empujaron el pecho de Wick al interponerse entre los dos— ¡La Orden está subiendo!

John le miró, esa furia que parecía tomar control de su mente asomándose por sus ojos mermándose apenas. Asintió, girándose para desaparecer. Tony suspiró aliviado, sintiendo cierto placer al ver el estado de Steve a quien tomó por el cuello para jalarlo e ir al techo, alcanzando al Quinjet que ya estaba alejándose del Continental. La plataforma se abrió, permitiéndole lanzar dentro al capitán, siendo atrapado por un ofendido Sam Wilson. Al carajo con todos ellos.

—Tienen cinco minutos para largarse, llamaré a Ross.

Fue como volver a revivir esa escena en la sala del cuartel cuando todos comenzaron a discutir por los Acuerdos de Sokovia. La amargura de sentirse solo, incomprendido, de enfurecer por no tener apoyo. El Quinjet se marchó cuando lanzó la alerta, sintiéndose el peor hombre sobre la Tierra. Había controlado por muy poco un desastre de proporciones incontrolables, y una vez más había terminado siendo el malo de la historia por ello. Las explosiones inferiores acabaron, quedando solamente un extraño silencio que solo fue roto por unos tacones que subieron al techo donde estaba. Una mujer alta, muy delgada con un corte de soldado y unos ojos grandes pero duros apareció por la puerta, deteniéndose hasta quedar frente a él cuando descubrió su cabeza.

—Bien hecho, Señor Stark. Ya hay demasiadas personas involucradas en esto para sumarle sus amigos.

—Ustedes son los que tuvieron suerte. Ellos los pueden superar rápidamente.

La mujer sonrió, sin quitarle la vista de encima, a Tony se le antojó como una lechuza viviente en plena caza y él siendo la presa.

—¿Los Vengadores? Seres humanos superdotados y un androide con un objeto de poder en su frente. Cierto que son temibles y nos dejarían bastantes bajas antes de sucumbir. Porque lo harían, Señor Stark. Si la fuerza bruta o los objetos poderosos fuesen la razón para ganar peleas, Helmut Zemo no los hubiera vencido, ¿no es así? Sus grandes dones no son nada frente a lo que realmente derrota a cualquier ser vivo. Tomando en cuenta que Wakanda tiene una promesa de sangre con la Orden Suprema, Señor Stark y de requerirlo, podemos reclamar la promesa. Ahora dígame, ¿cómo es que pueden superarnos?

—No todo es poder.

—Claro que no —sonrió la mujer— También hay conocimiento y alianzas. Es muy agradable ver la labor de los Vengadores, hace que las personas crean en los héroes, les dibujen en historietas o los hagan muñecos para los niños. Pero usted y yo sabemos que el mundo no es gente dentro de un lindo uniforme haciendo proezas. Si eso fuera cierto, ni usted ni yo existiríamos, ¿o no, Señor Stark?

—Las cosas no son todo el tiempo así.

—Por cada momento bueno, hay alguien en las sombras haciendo su trabajo. Ambos sabemos de qué va el mundo, Señor Stark, por eso detuvo a sus amigos. Es su turno para marcharse, a menos que desee provocar la ira de alguien que usted conoce y no se lo recomiendo.

—¿Qué pasará con John?

—Lo que tenga que pasar, Señor Stark. Si es tan amable de retirarse, ha sido un placer charlar con usted.

Tony se marchó al cuartel, pasando por la casa de Peter para recoger a Burton, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el perro había huido con el chico persiguiéndole. El castaño dejó caer sus hombros, aquella no era su noche, en definitiva. O madrugada. Ya estaba amaneciendo al sobrevolar las cercanías del Continental en busca de esos dos hasta que Friday le enlazó con Karen. Peter estaba en Central Park muy asustado de haber perdido al perro. Fue a consolarle, tranquilizándole en cuanto la lluvia de disculpas y tartamudeos se hizo presente.

—Está bien, Peter. Burton debió… presentir algo.

—¿Qué cosa, Señor Stark?

—Cosas de perros, gracias por cuidarlo.

—¿Se siente bien, Señor? Está pálido.

Stark suspiró, sentándose sobre la banca a un lado del adolescente con unas enormes ganas de llorar. —No me siento bien.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Si pudieras regresar en el tiempo.

—¿Ah?

—Olvídalo… soy una decepción, Peter.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Tú tienes una idea muy linda sobre mí, pero lo cierto es que soy todo lo contrario, niño.

—Usted es la persona más genial y más interesante del mundo mundial, Señor Stark. Y me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Si usted fuese muy malo o algo así, yo estaría muerto en algún canal del Bronx.

—Exageras.

—¿Le pasa algo al Señor Wikipedia? ¿Se pelearon?

—No… ojalá —rió desganado el castaño— ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?

—¡Ah! —los ojos de Peter se iluminaron— ¿Se acuerda de los mendigos que no eran mendigos?

—Peter…

—¡Es en serio! Pues se movieron, algo pasó, Señor Stark. Vine a ver si encontraba al rey de las palomitas, pero no está. Ni sus palomitas. Encontré una vagando por ahí y la seguí luego de que perdí el rastro de Burton. Me trajo aquí, bueno no aquí exactamente.

—Ya no te entiendo.

Parker señaló hacia un puente donde había una entrada para mantenimiento. Tony frunció su ceño, hasta distinguir entre las sombras uno de esos mendigos que los observaba, fumando tranquilamente. El adolescente susurró en el oído del millonario.

—Me dijo que quiere que lo sigamos, Señor Stark. Que el Rey quiere hablar con nosotros.


	9. Renuncia

**SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : WickUniverse&Marvel (Crossover)

_Pareja_ : WickStark (John Wick x Tony Stark, pueh)

_Derechos_ : a que me baleen.

_Advertencias_ : Pues es una historia que vino a mi mente luego de que estuve en charlas con mis dos buenas amigas, esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para ellas, por nunca dejarme caer y enseñarme lo mucho que valen mis historias. Con especial atención para la cumpleañera (you know who is!!).

NOTA: Se ubica entre Chapter 2 y Parabellum de la saga Wick y Homecoming antes de Infinity War. Locuras, mil, ya saben.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_Fly me to the moon_   
_Let me play among the stars_   
_Let me see what spring is like_   
_On a, Jupiter and Mars_   
_In other words, hold my hand_   
_In other words, baby, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_   
_And let me sing for ever more_   
_You are all I long for_   
_All I worship and adore_   
_In other words, please be true_   
_In other words, I love you_

_Fill my heart with song_   
_Let me sing for ever more_   
_You are all I long for_   
_All I worship and adore_   
_In other words, please be true_   
_In other words, in other words_   
_I love you._

Fly me to the Moon, Frank Sinatra.

**Renuncia.**

A quien esperaban ver era a Tony, no a Peter, sin embargo, el adolescente ya estaba demasiado enterado para que el castaño le dijera alguna otra mentira que le hiciera dimitir. Los dos fueron hacia el indigente, que les hizo pasar por aquella puerta de mantenimiento que en realidad era un pasaje metros adentro y profundo en los acueductos desconocidos de Nueva York. Todos estaban ahí, como si de pronto se hubieran congregado en aquellos malolientes tubos gigantes de concreto por alguna razón que a Stark le pareció tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en el Continental. Los llevaron a un rincón donde esperar, sin decirles más que esos gestos en silencio.

—Se lo dije, Señor Stark.

—¿Quieres una medalla o algo?

—¡Yo tenía la razón!

—Bingo.

—Yo creo que también tengo razón en Daredevil.

—No dejes que el ego te domine, niño.

—¿Es consejo por experiencia?

—Muy gracioso, ¿eh?

Peter rió, mirando detrás del millonario con extrañeza. Tony se giró, encontrándose con The Bowery King. Tanto él como el adolescente se pusieron de pie al ver al hombre con unas horribles cicatrices, apoyándose en un bastón. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido? El hombre pidió un banquillo para sentarse frente a ellos, invitándolos a volver a tomar su lugar sobre esos botes improvisados.

—No creí que estarían vivos —comenzó el Rey, con una voz rasposa por tener una garganta herida.

—Oh… ¿teníamos que morir? —preguntó Peter con duda. Tony rodó sus ojos, haciéndole una seña para que se callara.

—¿Iban a matarnos?

—Iban. Pero no me sorprende. Suficiente han hecho enojar a John para sumarle que le pasara algo a ustedes, o usted, específicamente, Señor Stark.

—¿John… está vivo?

—Claro, está recuperándose. Pero me ha pedido que hable con usted, Señor Stark, para recordarle de su no intervención. Hizo bien en limitar los movimientos de sus amigos en el hotel. Es de suma importancia que se mantengan así.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

The Bowery King sonrió, quejándose un poco. —La Orden Suprema olvidó que aquí viven los mejores hombres que el mundo haya visto. Fueron nuestros ancestros los que viajaron cumpliendo su misión.

—¡Se lo dije, Señor Stark!

—¡Sshhh!

—Ops…

—La Orden Suprema cree que John está muerto o desaparecido, y cree que yo estoy muerto —masculló el hombre— La Ruska Roma quiere venganza igual que Wick. Todos en Nueva York que son hermanos del oficio quieren venganza por la afrenta de la Orden Suprema, habremos de tenerla. Pero primero… los Vengadores deben largarse de esta ciudad. No necesitamos héroes entrometiéndose en lo que haremos, ¿me comprende, Señor Stark?

—¿Yo tampoco puedo estar? —preguntó tímido y angustiado el chico.

Tony le miró apenas, muy serio. —Se irán.

—¿Puede lograrlo?

—Quiero ver a John.

—Me temo que de momento no es posible, no se angustie, Señor Stark. Tiene mi palabra que estará bien, Burton le acompaña. Pero necesito de usted esa cooperación para mantener la no intervención.

—Así será. ¿Cuándo lo podré ver?

—Lo buscará, ya sabe cómo es él.

—Gracias, Su Majestad.

—Han ofendido a un Rey y su ciudad, es tiempo de una lección de humildad. Pueden retirarse.

El castaño tiró del brazo de Peter antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, saliendo de ahí por la misma puerta por donde habían entrado sin intercambiar palabras. Tony se giró hacia el adolescente, mirándole muy serio con un dedo apuntando a su pecho.

—Esto es todo lo que sabrás, no quiero más intromisiones, Parker.

—Puedo ayudarlo.

—No, lo que sigue me corresponde a mí.

—Señor Stark…

—No, Peter, por favor, hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?

—Bueno…

—Eso es, buen chico.

La verdad era que el millonario no deseaba que Peter volviera a ver algo similar a lo que había pasado en Alemania con los Vengadores. Tony apretó sus puños mientras veía al chico perderse entre la gente en el parque, pensando en lo siguiente que necesitaba hacer. Si el gremio de Nueva York necesitaba que los Vengadores no estuvieran ahí, lo haría sin pensarlo por John. Estaba muy consciente de que las cosas pudieron haber termino horrible para todos de no haber detenido a esos tontos. Ahora tenía que ahuyentarlos a como dé lugar y el castaño sabía cómo. Tomando aire para darse valor, llamó a su armadura, preguntándole a Friday por el paradero del Quinjet. Estaban en Nueva Zelanda, haciendo reparaciones a la nave. Sin perder más tiempo, voló hacia ellos, alcanzándolos en una pradera oculta entre sierras montañosas típicas de aquel país. Tony apretó sus labios al aterrizar frente a ellos, Natasha, Steve, Visión, Wanda, Sam. Los miró uno a uno, esos rostros confundidos y airados.

—Sé que no puedo evitar que sigan haciéndose los héroes. Háganlo, pero no en Estados Unidos, y menos en Nueva York.

—Tú… —Wilson siseó, pero Steve le detuvo, con vendajes y un obvio cansancio.

—¿Por qué lo proteges tanto, Tony?

—Cosa que no les interesa —replicó el castaño, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta— Sean lo que quieran ser, pero ya no en Nueva York. Los Vengadores han dejado de existir a partir de este momento.

—¿De qué hablas? —Nat frunció su ceño.

—Renuncio.

Todos se quedaron callados, no comprendiendo muy bien a qué estaba refiriéndose o que pretendía con ello. El capitán dio un par de pasos al frente, apoyándose en Sam al estar malherido todavía.

—Tony…

—Renuncio, no soy más un Vengador. Siendo yo quien dirige la iniciativa, sin mí no puede haber más Vengadores, seguramente los Acuerdos van a desaparecer por ello. Era lo que querían, ¿no?

—Tony…

—Siempre tuvieron razón, yo era el que estaba equivocado, ¿no, Steve? Tú podías huir por todo el mundo para salvar a tu amigo, yo… yo no importaba.

—Espera, Tony, vamos a…

—Solo fui un hombre agobiado porque asesinaron a sus padres y le mintieron sobre ello, así que… ¿Qué más da si renuncio? ¿A quién realmente le interesa? No es que el mundo esté mejor con los Acuerdos. Ustedes harán más beneficio siendo libres, lo dijiste Steve, tus manos son las más seguras. Como las de Bucky, ¿cierto?

Steve se quedó mortalmente serio. Natasha se adelantó, mirándole fijamente.

—Tony, no sé qué cosas te hayan dicho sobre esa Orden Suprema, estás…

—¿A ti qué te importa? ¿Eh? ¿A quién de ustedes realmente le importa lo que me pase o llegue a pasar si me involucro con ellos? Yo creí que eran mi familia, de verdad… —Tony sintió sus ojos humedecerse, callando un par de segundos al sentir que iba a llorar— Creí que yo… pero no. Y la verdad ya me cansé de pretender que soy valioso para alguno de ustedes, así que prefiero estar con alguien que se ha atrevido a poner su mundo de cabeza por mí. Así que renuncio, no más Vengadores, no más Acuerdos. Hagan lo que se les dé la gana. Felicidades, ganaron. ¡Ustedes ganaron! —el castaño encendió sus propulsores para marcharse— Por cierto, si fueran prudentes, no se confiarían tanto de T’Challa.

Ironman se marchó a toda velocidad, con Steve gritándole y dejando atrás a un grupo de lo más estupefacto a sus palabras. Stark llamó al Secretario de Estado para anunciarle su renuncia, a Pepper Potts para comunicarle su decisión, a Rhodey para tenerlo al tanto de lo que sucedería. El General Ross pidió que no usara más sus armaduras, a lo que Tony accedió. Solo viajaría para despedirse de Peter, ya no podría enseñarle más de ser un Vengador, pero confiaba en que sabría ser un gran héroe. Cuando salió de Queens comenzó a llover de nuevo, caminando así por las calles para que nadie notara sus lágrimas. Años creando armas, uniformes, estrategias, cuarteles y naves. Años peleando codo a codo para que al final la verdad se estrellara en su cara. Nunca había sido un héroe, ni tampoco le había importado a ninguno de ellos lo que sintiera o pensara al respecto. Lo veían como todos los demás lo hacían, como un egoísta que lamía las botas del gobierno con tal de mantener su dinero y poder.

Así llegó al Continental, siendo recibido por Charon en persona, quien abrió un paraguas al alcanzarle, ofreciéndole un brazo para subir por los escalones. Winston le obsequió una copa de vino cuando terminó sentado en una de las mesas del lobby que estaba lleno de agujeros, destrozado por partes. Había empleados limpiando por doquier. El mundo seguía luego de la catástrofe. Tony se terminó en silencio su copa que miró largo. No más Ironman ni tampoco iniciativa Vengadores, el sueño se había acabado, era hora de despertar. Winston se quedó sentado frente a él, terminando de arreglar su traje y mirando luego alrededor las labores de restauración.

—Yo le disparé a John.

—¿Qué?

—La Adjudicadora, la mujer con la que hablaste, quería que solucionara la falta de John. Le disparé hasta arrojarlo desde el techo. Si va a matarme con sus cañones, Señor Stark, tiene todo mi permiso.

Tony si lo pensó, afortunadamente su mente lógica no le dejó cometer semejante imprudencia. Si Winston le había disparado, entonces había cumplido su parte, por lo que la Orden Suprema no podía culparlo. Ahora, que realmente lo hubiera matado…

—No eran balas reales.

—Soy un romántico —Winston sonrió, levantando su copa hacia el millonario— Y me gusta ver las parejas felices.

—Gracias.

—John seguro me las cobrará más tarde, precio que acepto pagar. Estaba leyendo en mi celular algo que me inquietó, ¿es cierto que ha renunciado a ser un Vengador… creo que el último que quedaba?

—Sí.

—¿Por John?

—Sí.

Winston silbó, llamando a Charon. —Una cena, tenemos que honrar al Señor Stark.

—A la orden, Señor.

—No es necesario…

—Claro que lo es. Yo no quise renunciar a mi hotel. Usted ha soltado una vida de tantos años con tantas glorias únicamente por ese hombre que le ha robado el corazón. También soy un empresario, Señor Stark, y reconozco una acción noble porque brilla por encima de toda la suciedad en la que nos movemos usualmente, ¿no es así? Lo que realmente vale la pena, el precio por salvar a quienes quizá no son dignos, pero merecen una oportunidad, implica hundirse en el fango para que pasen por sobre nuestras cabezas. Es lo que ha hecho usted, involucrarse con nosotros para salvar lo que queda de su mundo, así podrá seguir tal como lo imaginaba, solo que sin su presencia.

Stark se encogió de hombros. —Gracias por la cena.

—Ah… —Winston arqueó una ceja— No está muy acostumbrado que digamos a estos gestos.

—No mucho.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, John es de consentir.

Charon era un mago, les trajo una deliciosa cena que hubiera sido la envidia del mejor restaurante de la Quinta Avenida. Contrario a lo que pensaba, Tony devoró todo, estaba hambriento, con tantas cosas se le había olvidado comer o descansar. Winston le ofreció una habitación para estar alejado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que el mundo conociera su renuncia y la disolución de los Vengadores. Su nombre era tendencia mundial no precisamente de la buena manera. Pero todo eso quedó fuera, como todas las cosas que funcionaban alrededor de la Orden Suprema, de sus asesinos y el mundo tan a la vista, pero igualmente oculto. El cansancio físico y mental golpeó la mente del castaño, durmiendo a pierna suelta hasta el día siguiente que Charon fue a despertarle para entregarle un mensaje que había llegado mientras dormía.

_La cafetería de la 34._

Ni siquiera necesitaba saber quién lo había enviado, apenas si arreglándose, salió del hotel a toda prisa para ir hacia aquella modesta como algo pobre cafetería de Brooklyn en la que estaba esperándole un John Wick con ojeras, vendajes, moretones y una sonrisa al escuchar la puerta de vidrio sonar con sus campanas oxidadas. Tony corrió a los brazos que le llamaron, aliviado de volverle a tenerle así de cerca, correspondiendo a su gesto con delicadeza al sentir más vendajes bajo su traje. Las manos de John cepillaron sus cabellos, examinando su rostro que levantó hacia él con su pulgar e índice por el mentón.

—Lloraste.

—No importa, estás vivo. Creí que habías muerto.

—Yo también.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte con tus heridas?

—Estabas muy ocupado renunciado a tu sueño.

El millonario intentó bajar su mirada, más Wick no se lo permitió, sosteniendo su mentón.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Así ya no intervendrán.

—¿Con ese precio?

—No hacía mucha diferencia el tenerlo. Lo viste. Todo vacío…

—¿Qué ocurrirá contigo?

—Seré lo que antes era, solo Tony Stark.

—Dudo mucho que dejes de ser el hombre en su armadura.

—Tal vez… pero será ya cosa muy mía.

—¿Y el mundo?

—Tendrá sus héroes secretos que no se venden al mejor postor ni tampoco están dominados por reglas tontas o por hombres tontos que desean cosas estúpidas porque están heridos.

—No hables así de ti.

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

John le sonrió, su mirada suavizándose. —Necesitaremos una casa.

—Hecho.

—Con patio para Burton.

—¿Dónde está?

—Esperando en el auto.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Tony tiró apenas de las solapas del traje del asesino.

—Creo que a ambos nos caerá bien el alejarnos de todos unos días.

Stark sonrió, más animado. Ese dolor por la renuncia fue disipándose conforme se alejaron de Nueva York hacia una pequeña cabaña en Fairburn, Georgia con vista a un lago. Burton estaba feliz de volver a ver a Tony a quien llenó de besos llenos de baba. Era un lugar sencillo, acogedor y, sobre todo, lo suficientemente perdido en el bosque para olvidarse por los siguientes días de todo alrededor. El millonario sonrió cuando un par de brazo le levantaron apenas bajaron del auto, dejando que el perro fuese a correr por los alrededores mientras ellos se deshacían en besos y caricias que fueron subiendo de tono. Rastros de ropa fueron dejados en el suelo de madera hasta alcanzar la recámara. Tony quiso protestar por los vendajes de John, sin embargo, sus réplicas murieron por unos besos fogosos y su mente dejó a un lado las quejas por el fuego que lo invadió.

Tony se quedó observando por la pequeña ventana dividida en cuatro la fina lluvia que caía en el bosque, una chimenea ya encendida calentó la cabaña. El pitbull estaba frente a ella, durmiendo plácidamente luego de correr a gusto, tanto el millonario como John tumbados en un sofá un poco corto para el segundo, ambos cubiertos por una gruesa cobija peluda que impedía que sus cuerpos desnudos se enfriaran. Al lado de su preciado asesino, era muy fácil perderse, olvidarlo todo. Parecía que de cierta manera le hubiera enseñado lo pasajero que era su mundo, si bien no era indispensable eso tampoco significaba que no tuviera importancia. Solo era no aferrarse a cosas que ya no valían la pena, como el seguir siendo un Vengador cuando nadie más lo era ya. Wakanda estaría ahí ayudando al mundo, Steve y sus amigos protegerían a los más necesitados.

Nadie necesitaba a Tony Stark ni a Ironman pretendiendo ser un héroe.

—¿Estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado? —John susurró en sus cabellos.

—No, pero es lo que quiero —el millonario levantó su mirada hacia él, recostado sobre su pecho— Me hace sentir… liviano.

—Renunciar a lo que amas por mí no es de mi agrado.

—Lo dice quien cruzó dos continentes y medio desierto para encontrarme.

—Es diferente.

—Es igual.

—No se puede perder lo que se lleva en el corazón, Tony. Siempre serás un Vengador aunque el título no esté escrito en un papel burocrático. Y si el día de mañana decides regresar, yo te ayudaré.

—A eso le llamo una gran pérdida de tiempo. No lo harás.

Wick negó, sus manos recorriendo su espalda. —Lo haría tantas veces fuese necesario.

—Yo también, es un empate.

—Eres un rebelde nato.

—Oh, mira quien lo dice, ¿seguro que estarás bien luego de haber desobedecido directamente a ese hombre?

—Sabe que, si te daña directa o indirectamente, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde pueda esconderse de mí. Estoy bien.

—Luces tan sexy cuando te pones en plan de loco sobreprotector, ¿sabías? —Tony ronroneó, besando ese pecho e irguiéndose ligeramente para sentarse sobre las caderas del asesino, moviendo apenas las cuyas en un gesto provocativo, riendo al percibir una erección comenzar a endurecer bajo su entrepierna— Oh, pero, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

—Algo que tú provocaste.

Tony rió, jadeando ligeramente por el fuerte agarre en sus caderas de esas manos que eran tan gentiles con él y posiblemente solo con él. Y Burton. Aún estaba relajado por el sexo que habían tenido no hacía poco rato, antes de que Wick encendiera la chimenea y llamara dentro al perro que no se inmutó a sus nuevas andanzas. Ayudado por las manos de John, el castaño se acomodó hasta que lentamente ese duro miembro viril fue entrando de vuelta a su interior, apretándolo ligeramente para escucharlo gemir ronco. Los ojos bravíos del asesino de nuevo brillaron lujuriosos, llenos de deseo. Tony le lanzó un beso, apoyando sus manos para comenzar a moverse, jadeando un poco con el repiqueteo de los troncos quemándose acompañando esos sonidos obscenos.

—Johnsy…

—Te tengo, cariño.

Una vez que se sincronizaron, el vaivén se hizo más acelerado, las manos de ambos recorriendo por igual el cuerpo que sus ojos podían ver. John lo miró fijamente, tirando de pronto de Stark para sujetarle por su cintura al girarse con él, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo y apoyarse en el sillón para embestidas que no tuvieron piedad, atacando ese punto que dejó sin aliento a Tony. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda vendada del asesino, igual que sus piernas atraparon las caderas que chocaban con las cuyas con tal fuerza que le pareció que el sofá se movió apenas. Un beso largo, candente, ahogó los gemidos de ambos. La mano de Wick buscó la erección del millonario, invitándole a terminar. No necesitó que le dijera, prácticamente gritando su nombre al arquearse, corriéndose en la aquella mano firme con otra sujetando cariñosamente su espalda. Poco después sintió a John terminar en su interior, mordiendo su cuello donde dejaría otra marca nueva.

—Si vamos… si vamos a pasar todo el tiempo haciéndolo… no salgamos nunca de aquí —jadeó Tony, apenas si pudiendo enfocar su vista.

John rió, besando su hombro antes de levantar su vista y admirarle. —Sería perfecto.

—¿Cómo es que ese perro no se inmuta? —bromeó el castaño, señalando perezosamente al pitbull.

—Sabe cuándo hay peligro y cuando no.

—Qué raro es.

—No más que tú.

—Ja, muy gracioso, Señor Wick.

—Te amo, Tony.

Este se quedó en una pieza, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron llenándose de lágrimas de felicidad, una enorme sonrisa adornando su sonrojado rostro tomando entre sus manos el rostro de aquel hombre tan peligroso y que ya no podía apartar de su vida.

—John… te amo.

Se besaron, quedándose en un abrazo cálido en tanto terminaban de recuperarse para volverlo a hacer. Tal vez no haría sentir orgulloso a nadie, más a Tony eso dejó de importarle envuelto entre los brazos protectores de John Wick. Con que entre ellos se entendieran bien, que fueran importantes el uno para el otro, el resto del mundo estaba importando muy poco… o nada. La perspectiva del futuro, si bien tenía un lado siniestro, lucía mucho más amigable, menos triste o melancólica. Como si los dolores o penas fuesen igualmente extintos por las manos expertas de un hombre que había conocido por casualidad en una esquina de un barrio de Nueva York en una noche de lluvia, acompañado del perro más suertudo que Tony Stark hubiera encontrado en su vida.

Quizá hasta él mismo podría ser parte del gremio. Tenía más en común con ellos que siendo un Vengador.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído esta locura, gracias por su tiempo. Que la Calabaza Gigante les bendiga y nos haga encontrarnos de nuevo en esto de imaginar y soñar.


End file.
